


The Northerner

by xGlamDreamerx



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Conspiracy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slavery, Unconditional Love, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGlamDreamerx/pseuds/xGlamDreamerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Sauli turns 22 his Father gifts him a pleasure slave and what starts rocky soon turns into something beautiful. But with war approaching, many lives are placed on the line, and many secrets are revealed. Will their relationship survive, or will the struggle proove too much for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Glams <3 it's been ages since I've last written. Blame college! ;) I wanted to wish you guys a Happy New Year (if a little late, lol) so, without further delation I'll leave you guys to it ;3

 

The stains of blood and stench of death still lingered in the air, even with decades upon decades of history layered over the remains of slaughter and rage, the taints were permanently engraved into the land. A long time ago Earthia was an invincible kingdom, reigned by one, powerful man, but the hands of time conspired, and tore through its flesh and tendons with razor-sharp teeth, dissecting the beautiful land into two colonies; the Mountains in the North, and the Valley in the South, and even after colonization took its last breath among the land the two turned-kingdoms remained engaged in a cold war.

Throughout time the two kingdoms were like parallel lines, equal in all, but never forging together in one point of similarity. Even their people were different; thought different, lived different; whereas the people of the North leaned towards luxury and the finer things in life the Southerners were simple in their nature, needing very little to be pleased, and prefering simplicity over perfection and ornate details. Such differences were reflected in their life styles, their labour, and the construction of their palaces.

Perhaps the gardens were the favourite place for Sauli to be. The pure green spaces were like a secret haven for all troubled souls, and he always found solace in their embrace. From an early age the young prince felt very connected with the earth. Maybe because their people lived off its wealths, growing crops and grazing, or it was that Mankind were of earth itself in orgin, _'Of earth and back to earth'_ Wasn't that what the Deities spoke of? But Sauli doubted that that was the reason.

Maybe that special glow to everything around him had to do with the fact that it was his 22nd birthdate; his coming of age. It was at last that he could be part of everyday matters in the kingdom, that he could make decisions and attend to the meetings The King held with his advisors. But moreover, he could be with someone romantically, find a beautiful man, settle down, and get betrothed. The mere thought of which was enthraling. Everyone in the kingdom was aware that their Prince prefered the company of men, much to the disappointment of many women, but he rested assured that when the time came, that he found the one, The King would be enraptured.

Sauli smiled at his reflection in the mirror at the thought of his second half, just as his fingers curled around the crown that was made for him as a sign of reaching adulthood; a precious metal, so much like silver, but more precious so, studded with sapphire. It was simply the most beautiful piece of jewelry Sauli has layed his eyes upon -and he had seen chests of jewelry, he _owns_  chests of jewelry, so that's speaking- a tad larger than his head, but breath-taking none-the-less. He wasn't previously aware that their land beared sapphire, which was one of the Mountains'-only riches, just like emerald was one of theirs, but perhaps his Father had managed to obtain it from one of the merchants who travel to the North. That gesture meant alot to Sauli.

With a deep, blessed sigh, crown atop his head, he left the soltitude of his chambers and headed to the throne for the rituals of his birthday. The King and Queen were sat side by side atop the throne, sipping some fine delicacy wine and chatting to a few Sires.

Sauli moved with assured confidence and bowed gracefully before his King and Queen in a sign of respect, ignoring the multiple soft gasps and appreciating once-overs in favor of his parents. He knew Adrian had outdone himself today, choosing warm colours to bring out his features just so, but it wasn't his intention to attract such attention.

"Ah, there is my boy! Words will never be enough as to express my pride of you becoming of age. You've become a fine young man."

The Queen's eyes shined with unconditional love, "But Sauli will always be my baby,"

At her words, Sauli's chest tightened affectionately, and he had to question, "Even when I get betrothed to the man of my dreams and have a family of my own?"

But before his Mother could utter a word, his Father interjected with words of his own, "Ah, you are already thinking of betrothal? It is much early for you. Do you not wish to have a good time before taking that big a step?"

"I wish to find love, Father. What is it that I gain of temporary pleasure and spending my time laying with different men when I could have something so innocent and pure as love?"

"You will be missing out, Your Highness," one of the Sires spoke, bringing his wine goblet to his lips to take a long drink then lick his lips, arching an eyebrow suggestively.

Sauli just smiled politely and ignored the man altogether, zeroing his attention on his Father, instead, "That, I agree with. You must indulge yourself with a little pleasure before being tied to something serious as love," there was a mischievious glint in The King's eyes, "I did purchase a special gift for you, and I would be very disappointed if you turned down my generousity."

The words didn't settle well for Sauli, and his mind reeled with all the possibilities, "Now, let the celebrations begin."

The night was one to remember, everyone celebrating in the name of The Prince and heir of the throne. After being blessed by The King and The Queen the finest artist in the whole length and width of the Valley was called in to ink Sauli's wrists each with an ankh, symbolising the key of life, or the breath of life, and rebirth, then the celebrations were continued with mouth-watering foods and more delicious wine, as The King ordered the servants to keep the goblets of rich, dark red liquid coming.

Everyone was having quality time, everyone but Sauli, who was too absent-minded to really enjoy the chatter. By midnight the palace was deserted of everyone but its habitants. The servants finished their chores quietly and disappeared into their quarters, leaving a brewing atmosphere for Father and Son.

"It is time for me to hand over your present." Sauli didn't say anything, "Trust me, Son, when the time comes you will thank me. Perhaps you won't fathom it now, but I trust that I raised you well, and you will comprehend, in time, what I am trying to teach you."

Every bad scenario that had crossed his mind throughout the night wasn't enough of a shield to the shock that all but paralyzed him. No, he hadn't expected a chained, blindfolded man as the _'special gift'_ , of course not. Not in a million years. The tall, lithe body looked out of place, Sauli noted, but it complimented him just so. His silky hair, so black it seemed blue, framed his face in fluffed, cloud-like locks, creating a beautiful contrast with his pale, flawless skin, and his rosy, plump lips were made of pure sin, pleading to be kissed. If he weren't so frozen in place, he would've reached out and unlaced the blindfold to see the eyes hidden beneath.

His desires were fulfilled with a wave of his Father's hand, and an arrow of fire shot through his body as the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen were revealed. For a hair so dark you did not expect eyes so blue, but the more he looked at the chaos of abyssal blue the more he could not imagine those eyes being any other colour. Those eyes, framed with thick, long lashes were looking around with disdain that didn't tarnish their beauty.

"He is a rare beauty, is he not? You can appreciate him all you want, now, that he has become yours,"

"But Father..."

Sauli's protests died with the impatient tone of The King, "Hush, now. I will not take objection from you, Sauli. If you refuse to own him I will lock him in the dungeon to rot. Make your decision, and make it now."

Which path is he to cross? Having someone's death written on his conscious, or going against his morals? "I do not wish to use him, Father. He is a man of his own will, it would be immoral to take that away from him."

"Oh, how very _noble_ of you! You really touched my _very core,_ " the dark-haired man exclaimed in a tone dripping with sarcasm, placing his chained hands mockingly over his heart to drive his point across.

"Silence! You are nothing but a lowly slave! I will not tolerate any disrespect from you."

The man threw his head back and laughed, the sound deep and heart-felt, "Oh, you are talking about _respect_ , now? I will respect whomever _I_ please," Sauli's eyes widened. Was this man writing his death wish? "In this world," blue eyes glinted with challenge, "you do not ask to be respected, you have to _earn_ ," the word was growled with so much defiance behind it, "respect."

If the hot white rage didn't threaten to spew molten lava Sauli would have praised the words of wisdom, but his Father was livid, and he had to control things, quickly, "What is your name, young man?" he interjected softly but firmly.

The sparkling blue eyes strayed from his Father's to meet his, studying him for a few, long minutes, "Adam Mitchel Lambert."

"What kind of a name is that? Fitting of a lowly slave, I must say,"

Adam's eyes went wild, and his tone held a barely-repressed anger, "It is a maiden's name,"

"Throw this filthy Northerner in the dungeon and lash him! Maybe then he would learn to be respectful to his Masters."

"I would like to see you try to touch me! You Southerners know nothing but to run your dirty mouths and talk nonsense."

The echo of the slap ricocheted off the walls like a bullet, and Sauli watched in complete shock as Adam's shoulders convulsed, before he heard the distinctive rush of laughter, "Is that all? A _king_ like yourself? Then again, I bet on my life your _wife_ can pack a stronger shot."

"Enough!" yelled Sauli, only to have that disrespectful, belittling gaze narrow on him, "Oh, c'mon, now! Do not spoil my fun; I'm about to make The King lose it,"

Sauli chanced a look at his Father, who was trembling with rage, "C'mon, old man, you need to de-stress; I'm sure you keep a few whores here, that is, if your little set down there hasn't _dysfunctioned_ ye-"

Like a bolt of lightning his Father's large hands seized Adam's neck in a chokehold, and the raven-haired man gasped breathlessly, his chained hands coming up in a weakened effort to claw at the asphyxiating grip with shaking fingers. A moan gurgled in Adam's throat as his eyelids drooped heavily, his body becoming like a ragdoll in The King's hands, "C-c'mon... _k-k-kill me..._ " Adam choked out in a broken whisper, which could have been a scream, "You do not deserve death," The King spat in disgust, loosening his hold and watching the raven-haired man drop at his feet, "Take this piece of scum to the dungeon-"

"Father...Father... _Father!_ " Sauli shivered as the cruel, unforgiving eyes fixed on him, "I'll- I'll take him, make him my slave, whatever it is you wish, just- just don't kill him."

The words seemed to be the salve that sobered his Father, who placed a suddenly-heavy hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little harder than normal. Sauli averted his eyes to stare into stricken, blue ones, swallowing thickly around the large lump in his throat, "T-take him to my chambers,"

Markus yanked the chains forcefully, "Get up!"

Sauli averted his eyes away, looking to his Father, "I bid you good night, Father," he swallowed, the words about to leave his lips tasting like poison, "and I thank you your generousity," he bowed.

The King laughed, patting his shoulder, "I knew you would never disappoint me. Go, now, go enjoy your first taste of freedom, and while you're at it, _pound_ some respect into that filthy Northerner."

Sauli smiled weakly with The King's sick choice of words, "Good night, Father. I will see you in the morning." The King patted him on the back one last time before letting him leave. When he reached his chambers Adam was curled up on the floor, trembling with every painful breath he drew. Sauli sighed heavily as he watched the Northerner for a few minutes, before reaching for the jar of water and pouring a tall glass. He moved closer and crotched beside the raven-haired man, offering him the water silently.

Adam stared at him, but didn't attempt to reach for the offered glass, "You must be thirsty," he coaxed softly, noticing the sheen of sweat against the pale skin even in the dim, flickering candle light, "C'mon, it is not poisoned. Here, I will drink before you so you would believe me," he took a long gulp, but left a good portion for the Northerner.

Only then did Adam move closer and reach for the glass, guiding it to his lips and drinking greedily, "Easy," Sauli cooed when Adam started coughing, and his hand reached out to rub the broad back on pure instinct. An electric shock ripped through his body as the other man's warmth seeped into his palm, and he withdrew his hand as if burned. He pushed himself up with a heavy sigh, placing the empty glass on the nightstand before turning to the vanity mirror. He took off his crown and placed it carefully on the vanity table, followed by his jewelry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Adam tense up as he started discarding his garments.

"Just like I expected you Southerners to be; you're all liars. No, and you dare lie to my face?" the wrecked voice accused.

Sauli shook his head, "I am a man true to my word, Northerner. I said I do not wish to use you. My Father thinks I am. But I will not."

Adam was silent for a minute. Then: "Where did you get this crown?"

Sauli snorted, but saw no harm in quelling the man's curiousity, "My Father had it made for me."

A foreign emotion over-took the blue eyes, "Is that so? And where did you get the sapphire?"

"A lot of merchants travel to the North. My Father purchased the sapphire from one of them. Now, let me undress in peace."

"You are an idiot."

" _Excuse me?!_ "

A fire ignited in Adam's eyes when he spoke, "That crown your Father so claims _'had made'_ for you is mine. _My_ Father had it made for _me_ for my 22nd birthdate. Your Father," he spat in disdain, " _stole_ it from me when he _kidnapped_ me!"

Sauli laughed, shaking his head in disbelief, "You are hallucinating. The lack of oxygen really must have affected the function of your brain!"

Adam looked offended, "I'm not hallucinating. I'm being very realistic."

"If what you are telling me is the supposed truth, why were you trespassing on our land? If you really are the heir of the Mountains as you so claim to be, you would've been aware that crossing the borders between the Valley and the Mountains is completely forbidden."

Adam looked away, his face devoid of emotions, "That is none of your business!"

"See? You are hallucinating. I'm not against you. Everyone has a dream, but just because you can dream doesn't mean it is _real_."

Adam shook his head, laughing humorlessly, "You Southerners are all the same. Even the ones who claim to be intellectual do not know a _damned_ thing."

"Shut up! My people are more honourable than you. At least we are not murderers and greedy like you!" Sauli countered, agrivated on behalf of his people.

"Think what you want, Southerner, but you take my word for it; once I am out of this," he rattled the chains binding his wrists and ankles, "I assure you it will not be pretty; I'll waste every last one of you and _laugh_ about it,"

Sauli turned his back to the Northerner, trying to ignore him and his bone-chilling threats. He was, by no means, scared, but the cold, emotionless words settled like lead in his stomach. Sleep deserted him that night, instead, he lay wide awake, listening into the darkness as the Northerner's breathing deepened in exhausted slumber, and hating himself a little for finding the quivering rise and collapse of his chest beautiful.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Glams ♥ First I want to thank everyone who kudo-ed/commented on the previous chapter and encouraged me to continue writing. Your support means the world to me, and I hope that you keep telling me your thoughts on this.
> 
> Originally, I was going to update a few days ago, but this chapter went through a few edits until I was satisfied with the unfold of events. So I'll leave you to it, now, and I'll meet you all downstairs, if you know what I mean ;)
> 
> p.s. I apologize if it's short, but it is something. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer that my exams are drawing to an end ;3

"That is not the expression of a sated man," his Father suggested over the large food feast the following morning. It was something Sauli never understood; the need for such large proportions of food, when every meal his Father would order the excess to be thrown away. Such act was injust and ungrateful in his eyes; the good food should be given out to the poor who struggled for bread crumbs on a daily basis, instead of being wasted, "I remember my first experience having intercourse left me on a high for many nights. Are you not satisfied with your slave?" his Father continued, ignorant of the somber thoughts taking residence in The Prince's mind.

"No, Father. I am just tired, is all; I did not get much rest the previous night."

"Ah!" The King exclaimed knowingly, "I see you must have had an adventurous night, then. But, I do not see your slave?"

"I left him in my chambers, Father."

The King frowned disapprovingly, "He should be kneeled at your feet at all times," a silencing hand cut off his protests, "Enough. It is his duty to serve his masters, whether be it against his will or not. What if you wish to use him for a quick release? That Northerner, he should be grateful I took mercy upon his damned soul and didn't kill him!"

What was left of Sauli's appetite was replaced with nausea. Was death such a little of a matter to his Father? As disrespectful as Adam had been so far he could never imagine laying a harming hand on him, let alone killing him. Sauli could never fathom the barbarity of wasting a soul so young, that has yet not seen anything of life, as that of the Northerner's.

The rest of the meal was charged with tension. Silence had descended upon the table to rear its ugly face, as if mocking their unusual lack of communication, as his Father's critical gaze burned his flesh, " _Sauli,_ " The King waited calmly until Sauli met his gaze, "Behind each corner in life there is a crossroads, and we live life depending on the decisions we make on which path to walk down. A good king listens to his instincts, and reigns them with logic. One day it will be time you take over the throne, so it is my duty to train you to become a good king. The most important thing you need to remember is; listen to your instincts, reign them with logic, but _never_ involve your heart in your decisions. In politics the heart is the key to self-destruction. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father. I understand. I shall never involve my heart in any decisions regarding the kingdom."

"Very good. Now, I have brought yet another steed which I want you to see. I know how much you love horses. But be careful, now, this animal is wild; it has not let anyone come near it."

Sauli's face lit with excitement, "I shall head to the stables, then!" he jumped to his feet, his eyes falling to his untouched platter of food, and an idea occured to him. He craddled the platter and almost ran to his chambers, leaving The King and The Queen chuckling in his wake.

" _The food is still warm, he must be so hungry._ " he muttered to himself, smiling at the servants that passed by, who returned the gesture along with a bow. When he reached his chambers he found Adam sat at his vanity table, trying the different jars of make-up with a small smile. The beautiful features became surly and clouded though, when the raven-haired man became aware of his presence, but he made no move, nor did he speak a word, just gave a blank stare.

Sauli cleared his throat, suddenly feeling hesitant, "H-here, I brought you this," he placed the platter on the table, not knowing what to do with his hands now that they have become empty, "I figured that you must be hungry. The food is still warm," again, Adam remained unmoving, silent and staring a little unfocusedly, "You need not worry whether the food is poisoned, I have already eaten before you. You did not drop dead after you imbibed the water last night, did you? You look very alive to me," he continued.

Adam eyed the food warily, leaning in to sniff at it then licking his lips, the tense set of his shoulders seeming to ease a little. His delicate fingers curled around the fork, and Sauli was bewitched by the most beautiful hands. The pale flesh looked very tender, a little pink at the fingertips, and for a moment of perfect clarity he imagined those capable hands touching him, arousing him, embracing his cock and taking him into another dimension of rapture. The image found its demise as quickly as it had ignited in his mind, and Sauli stared at the raven-haired man digging into his food with an abject hunger, savouring each morsel as if it would be the last. Sauli's heart ached for him, but with the sadness came an anger at whomever had starved him so cruelly.

When Adam was finished Sauli took the empty platter and placed it on the nightstand. His Father's words echoed in his mind; listen to your instinct, reign it with logic, but never involve your heart in your decisions. Should he listen to his mind? Or follow his heart? His mind whispered that Adam was a Northerner, thus, a danger to everyone around them, then replayed the dark promises Adam had made the night prior. But his heart told him that Adam was a human being, and should be treated as such.  _Yet again, was enslaving someone treating them human?_ Instinct shook its head and told him that Adam didn't have a single bad bone in his body.

His decision made, Sauli unclasped the dark leather collar off the pale neck, and used the key attached to it to unlock the shackles, staring into the stricken blue eyes as the heavy metal gave away with an eerie thud. He was yet again revulsed with his Father's actions; dangling Adam's freedom right before him like a taunting. His hands rested upon the tense shoulders, squeezing gently as he spoke, "C'mon, we have a long day ahead of us."

* ♥ *

" _Wild!_ "

The Northerner exclaimed, and before Sauli could warn him he was clinging to the horse, petting its muzzle and cooing at it. The horse was beautiful, a blend between caramel gold and amber champagne with a flowing platinum silver mane that unfurls with the touch of the careless wind, and its big, hazel eyes were too knowing for an animal. Its long neck arched proudly as Adam continued to pet it, and together, they looked simply majestic.

"Wow," Sauli expressed in awe. He was happy to know that he and the Northerner shared something, "My Father told me this steed has not let anyone come near it, but you have already bonded. Wild is a beautiful name, too; it is very fitting."

Adam ignored him, murmuring against Wild's neck in a low, choked voice, " _I thought I had lost you. They told me they put you down,_ " the horse snorted and nudged the raven-haired man's chest, who nuzzled its mane and continued to cling to it as if its closeness comforted him.

Sauli sighed, "Listen, Adam, I know you were forced to be here, be my slave, and I am deeply sorry that I can't change that. Unlike my Father, I am against enslaving people, and I am concerned to banish slavery when I become king. I told you prior, I do not wish to force you into my bed, therefore I will give you little chores around the palace, starting with the stables. You love horses from what I see, and this way my Father can't object and throw you in the dungeon since you are serving me."

Wide, blue eyes blinked at him, and in that moment Adam looked innocent and so devastatingly young. The sheer open-ness of the expression was so captivating, that Sauli didn't notice the other man moving until the pillowy lips were a breath away from his. Then Adam was kissing him. Deep and lingering and so, so gentle. Adam kissed like he was trying to breathe life into him. His taste, his scent, his warmth, the way he felt, it was addicting. It obliterated every thought in his mind. Then Adam was pulling away with a small, contented sigh. He moved back, turned, and took his top off, displaying the body of a Greek God. Sauli was spell-bound. His brain short-circuited as he looked at all the creamy skin exposed before him; the well-defined arms, the broad shoulders, the smooth back. The sight was breath-taking.

Adam glanced at him over his shoulder, licking his Cupid-bow bottom lip and winking, before bending to retrieve one of the buckets. Sauli swallowed thickly as he noticed the leggings clinging low on delicious hips, painted over long, lean legs like another skin, and accentuating the plump curve of ass. Everything was inviting, and he had to leave before the urge to touch, to _claim_ , became too strong and he did something he, later on, may regret.

"My Father expects you be present for dinner, and every other meal, for if I wish for a quick release. I will have my servants draw a bath for you for when you are finished," Adam remained silent, "I expect you to be on your best behaviour,"

The smirk went unseen, but not unheard, "No promises."

* ♥ *

"What a sight to behold!" The King exclaimed in satisfaction as he walked into the dining hall, "It is not everyday that you see a Northerner on a leash."

Sauli cringed at the humiliating words, glancing worriedly at Adam to indulge his reaction. The man spoke nothing, but his nostrils flared with repressed anger, and he glared holes into the ground. Even in his submission, Adam looked to be a very dominant male, "And you have clipped his tongue as well!" a rough hand gripped his jaw and forced him to look up, and into the eyes of his kidnapper. Adam trembled in rage, revolted by the touch, his electrifying blue eyes thundering defiantly, "You have yet to put down that disrespectful spirit," and with a little shove he was released.

At The King's arrival, the servants started bringing out the food, its delicious aroma wafting through Sauli's nostrils and making his empty stomach gurgle in approval. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Adam eye the food with longing and lick his lips, and the fork paused half-way to his mouth as it occured to him that the other man must be hungry. A piece of chicken hit Adam's chest and fell to the ground before him, and Sauli looked up in shock at his Father, who seemed very pleased with his actions, "Eat your dinner, slave. _Bend down and eat it from the ground_."

Thick veins appeared against the delicate skin of Adam's neck as he clenched his jaw, raising glassy eyes to stare at The King, and Sauli thought that such humiliation might be the Northerner's breaking, but he was yet again wronged as the raven-haired man spat at the piece of food thrown to him and rose to his intimidating height, looming over them like a hurricane ready to destroy anything and everything in its way, "You really think that you can kidnap me then treat me like some filthy slave you own, the hell with that! No-one can humiliate me, not you, not your spoiled brat of a son, not your entire kingdom, _no-one_! Do you understand me?! I am going to spill your blood for everything that you had taken away from me!" Adam spat at the table in disgust and stormed out.

"That filthy, ungrateful whore! Capture him! Tear him apart-!"

" _Father!_ " Sauli's cold voice resounded louder than the anger, and an eeire silence descended as he stood from the table, a cold fire blazing within his eyes, "You leave him to me."

With those words he strode out with a purpose, to find the man who dared insult and threaten his Father, his _entire kingdom_ , who dared play the victim and fake innocence, and tear him apart. His eyes narrowed as he spotted said man, who had reached a dead-end in the hall and had no place to escape. Adam turned to stare at him and smirked, and it was _ugly_ , and in that frozen moment that their eyes locked Sauli saw everything that made his Father thirsty to humiliate this man. His arm reared back and he saw Adam lose his balance and fall to one knee with the sheer force of the punch. But what he didn't see in his anger was the shock and sadness, the last sliver of hope fading from the other man, the traces of fight draining from him. The violence shockingly brought with it a sense of satisfaction, and he twisted a brutal hand through the dark strands, and spoke in an unforgiving voice he couldn't identify as his own, "You do not want to be treated like a human, huh?!" he shook the Northerner by the cruel grip on his hair, unknowingly injuring him further, " _Fine!_ " and with a cold finality he started dragging the man to his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I wanted to take a few minutes to wish Adam all the love and happiness in the world here on archive, if it's a little late. In my opinion you should celebrate your birthday for a week, lol ;) so, happy birthday, Adam ♥
> 
> 2\. The Original High. Enough said. I'm already in love ♥ what do you think it's about? I think it's a spiritual high, a little like Nirvana but more up-beat. Seriously, why does April have to be so far awaaaaaay?? ;(
> 
> 3\. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and leaving that cliff hanger ;) your thoughts are the fuel for my fire.
> 
> xoxo Miley


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you to devour ;) I apologize for the late update; I was sick, and couldn't write much at all, so this is what my sick mind came up with ;)
> 
> p.s. I apologize if it's short, but you have to tolerate with me. My last exam is on February 18th then I'm all yours ;)

Manhandling a man as large as Adam was no easy task, but with a little effort, and little fight on Adam's part, he managed. The dark-haired man didn't even resist when his garments were forcefully yanked off, nor when his arms were chained above his head, and the lack of struggle drove Sauli into a fume. He just couldn't understand the sudden change of demeanor, "You think you are some high authority?! Are you truly that foolish to believe in such sick dellusion?!"

"You will believe me when you start doubting the truth," was the brittle reply, and the calmness with which Adam spoke, the arrogant _confidence_ that his words were nothing but _the truth_ infuriated Sauli further, and he back-handed him hard across the face, "Shut up! Who told you you were allowed to speak?!"

Adam smirked, slow and menacing, "And who told _you_ I am one to follow orders, especially yours?"

"Are you always this barbaric? Did your Mother not teach you any means of civilization?"

Adam's eyes darkened, and he lurched against his restraints like a caged beast, "If you so _dare_ speak of my Mother again, I will rip your tongue out and shove it so far up your ass you will _choke_ on it!"

Sauli shook his head in faked sympathy, "Oh, forgive my ignorance. Did I hit a sensitive nerve?" any spiteful words that were about to leave Adam's lips turned into a choked gasp, and The Prince smirked in victory, twisting the pink nipple harder as he settled against the raven-haired man's chest to breathe into his ear, "I promise you that my whole kingdom will hear you scream and beg,"

Their faces were close, so close that he could just discern the grey specks in the bottomless, blue eyes, and feel the warm breath against his skin as Adam exhaled. His eyes strayed to the luscious, pink lips, so full and begging to be devoured, and he swooped down to do just that, _devour_. And there must be something in Adam's kisses; some narcotic or something addictive because the minute their lips collided he couldn't get enough of the sweet toxin.

The need for oxygen became overwhelming too soon, and it was with reluctance that Sauli pulled away, licking his lips to chase the lingering taste of the other man. It was like the first time that he could really _see_ since he had been born, and he couldn't help but stare at all the exposed skin before him, soft and warm beneath his hands. His Father had been right; never before has he felt such strong _desire_ for anything, this _thirst_ to just take and fulfill his carnal needs with no feelings attached. And then he noticed the freckles. They were like an explosion of stars against the pale skin, and he suddenly _wants_ , wants to touch and taste everything.

He buried his face against Adam's neck and was content for a minute to just _inhale_ the heady scent of the male, before placing open-mouthed kisses against the delicate skin and lapping at the hollow of his throat, and Adam tilted his head back unconsciously. Sauli shivered feeling the rumbles of satisfaction against his tongue. He descended down the broad chest, peppering the creamy skin with kisses, tracing the outline of each areola with his fingertip, and feeling the man shiver in response, before leaning to take a pink nipple into his mouth, sucking deliberately. He nibbled the puffy bud then bit and pulled it up with his teeth like a predator tearing into a juicy piece of meat, kneading the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. The sensations were insane, and while he wasn't the one being stimulated Sauli was over-ridden with desire, his cock throbbing painfully between his legs. He could smell the arousal thick in the air, like a third presence among them, setting up for an orgasmic overture to follow. _'Orgasm was the build up and release of sexual tension, the more tension built up, the greater the release'_ Only for the Northerner...Sauli smirked, circling his thumb around the man's belly button.

The area of his abdomen between his belly button and crotch seemed very sensitive for the raven-haired man, his hips bucking with every touch and taste of Sauli's tantalizing hands and tongue. He could almost feel the blood flow and the tension gather beneath his hands as Adam wriggled restlessly, and said hands slid to the nether regions, evading the engorged cock to rub at the smooth thighs. He slowly dragged his fingertips across the sensitive flesh, following the crevice with teasing touches, kneading the toned muscles. It was bound to happen; his gaze falling on Adam's cock, but the knowledge didn't make it feel any less intimate. He licked his lips, reaching a trembling hand to trace his fingertips against the tender flesh before leaning to lick a slow, long stripe across the celestial skin. Beneath him, Adam shudders, his breath coming in short, shallow gasps, his hips thrusting up for more.

Sauli's searching tongue wandered lower beneath Adam's cock, giving his testicles a curious lick, then another and another and _another_ as Adam trembled, his garbled moans enhancing Sauli's arousal. His tongue flicked against the pink, puckered hole, a mere brush of wetness and heat, and Adam's back snapped into a beautiful arch. The sensation was so foreign, but so pleasant at the same time, that every nerve ending in his body tingled with a new essence of life. Seeing the man before him like this drove Sauli insane with need. There was this deep _hunger_ within him that he didn't seem to be able to quell or satisfy, that made him bury his face between the plump buttocks and press his tongue deeper, the tip breaking past the tight, quivering ring of muscle, and his desire roared at the flood of heat that met him. Adam was writhing beneath him, delirious with pleasure, a sheen of sweat making his skin glisten, hands clenched tightly. He didn't seem to possess the strength to keep his eyes open anymore, his chest heaving and streams of incoherent words falling from his parted lips.

Sauli withdrew his tongue from the tight hole, and dragged it across the heated flesh of Adam's cock, following the thick, prominent vein like an anchor. The slit was leaking pre-come, and he flicked his tongue against it for a little taste. It was salty, and didn't taste unpleasant like he had expected. Adam whined with the sensation, panting heavily as he drew closer to his release. He was so worked up, sensitive to the point of insanity, not sure whether he could withstand anymore torture. Noticing the man's agitation, Sauli reached for the jar of massage oil placed on his nightstand and coated two fingers with the spicy-scented liquid. He rubbed the two digits against the clenching hole, before pushing them in, watching in wonder as they disappeared knuckle-deep into the other man's body. He daren't move for a few minutes, amazed with how tight the other man felt, clenching and relaxing around his fingers, and his mouth went dry just thinking of how it would feel if he replaced his fingers with his cock. He drew the two digits almost all the way out then drove them back in, rotating them this way and that, spreading them, crooking them, doing all he could think of, watching the man's expressions and the emotions churn in his depthless, blue eyes. It was apparent from the intensity of his reactions that he had reached his limits.

Adam shook his head pleadingly when the fingers kept brushing against his prostate, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and clinging to his long lashes like beads of diamond, " _P-please, no more! No more!_ " he cried, the sensations threatening to overwhelm him. His voice was completely wrecked, and he couldn't breathe no matter how much he gasped for it.

Hearing the Northerner begging, Sauli chuckled darkly, "I am far from done with you,"

"N-no," Adam pleaded, his chest heaving with repressed sobs, "P-please, no more... _I can't take anymore!_ "

A rough hand carded through his hair, yanking forcefully, "You should have thought of that _before_ defying your betters!"

Releasing the dark strands, Sauli reached for the jar of oil again, coating his hard length with a sufficent amount. The raven-haired man gathered enough presence of mind at last, and he shrank back when he looked around and noticed Sauli stroking his cock, his eyes a little wild and panicked through his arousal, "N-no...w-what... _what are you-_ "

Adam arched his back and let out a reverberating scream as The Prince's cock breached his tight hole in one, merciless thrust. He remained frozen for a moment, his fists clenched, his chest heaving, his muscles locked in fear as the pain ate away at him. Sauli took a shuddering breath as he was engulfed by lava, the clenching hole made regaining composure a challenge, "M-my Father was wr-wrong," he groaned as he drew out and thrusted back in in sharp, shallow thrusts that gradually became deeper, "You are n-no slave, _you,_ " he moaned, "are l-lower than a slave. _Y-you are n-noth-ah!_ " he faltered, his orgasm drawing closer, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Adam cursed out a stream of garbled nonsesne, very close to release, himself. Sauli's climax took him by surprise, made stars burst beyond his eyelids and whiten out his vision, and he ejaculated on a hoarse shout, semen shooting out of his cock in long spurts, his body sprawling across the other man's, sated and boneless. Beneath him, Adam whimpered, pushing his hips up desperately in search for friction. Frustrated tears burned his eyes when he was ignored.

A clench around his sensitive cock popped Sauli's bubble of bliss, and he groaned, withdrawing his flaccid length out, "P-please, let me come...please, _I n-need..._ "

Sauli looked into the glassy, blue eyes, and reached out between Adam's legs. The relief that etched itself to the man's features disappeared as Sauli dipped his fingers in his own come leaking out of his pink hole, and smeared it across his lips like a mockery of gloss, "From tomorrow on, you sleep on the floor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who left kudos/comments. Your support means a lot to me, so feel free to tell me what you think ;)
> 
> xoxo Miley


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delayed update, but I had no brain juice for a while and couldn't write anything. I worked my ass off on this chapter, but still I feel so satisfied with myself right now, so feedback would be very appreciated ;3 again it's short, but you have to tolerate me. Like I said, no brain juice ;)
> 
> Again, I want to thank everyone who left feedback/kudos on the previous chapter. I'm really glad that you are liking it so far ;) I'll leave you all to it, now. Meet me downstairs ;)

"...we need to reinforce our defenses on the South and East frontiers, but our army isn't large enough to endure such drastic change that will leave little soldiers in the field, and might, in all probability, cost us battle. Northerers are large in numbers, almost twice our men, which is not in our favour. We have one clear-cut; conscription. _What else... What else..._ Ah! We need more victuals; wheat, potato, meats, for instance. And medicine, we can't afford to over-look medicine; with the lack of herbs in the North, it is in our favour. I suggest we..."

Sauli let out a weary sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He always knew that reigning a kingdom was a dire responsibilty, but he hadn't imagined such heavy weight, and he wasn't yet in the position where he was expected to make all the decisions. As he sat there, listening to Alexander, his Father's most trusted advisor, rattle off necessities of war, ocassionally pointing to the map stretched out before them, he could feel his migrane grow. If he was being honest, Sauli was against the concept of war altogether; why resort to bloodshed and gore when so many lives could be spared with diplomatic negotiations? But what he understood from the man speaking a mile a minute war was, not only approaching rapidly, but inevitable.

 _'Focus'_. Who was he trying to fool here? He _couldn't_ focus. Not ever since _that night_. Not when he was feeling guilty. And maybe Adam did deserve what came to him, _he did_. Unfortunately, that didn't change the fact that Sauli had broken his promise. _But he is a slave, you don't owe him no promises_. And since when did he start thinking like that? Slave or not, Adam wasn't a toy of felt and cloth and button eyes that had no feelings that he could manipulate and play with and then discard whenever he was bored. He was a person; flesh and blood and bone, end of story. His mind and heart were, yet again, in a heated debate over the other man.

Needless to say, his deranged feelings condemned that he drive the other man away in every way within his hands; occupying him with chores away from where he had to be, ordering the other servants to leave him a share of their meals so he didn't have to carry that responsibilty and bring him food anymore... etcetera. The only times he couldn't avoid the other man where on meals, when Adam had to kneel by his feet at all times, _like the obident slave he was_ , and at night in his chambers. During these encounters, Adam did as expected of him and otherwise remained silent, his lips curled down unhappily, his eyes speaking volumes of his true feelings. And while his Father praised him for _"showing the inferior man his rightful place"_ Sauli was simply concerned. He tried to console himself that it was just a phase of his feelings clouding his better judgement, that he didn't actually, somehow, _care_ for the other man, but again, who was he trying to fool here? Adam was the one between a rock and a hard place, but he seemed to have the upper hand in situations. The knowledge that this man held so much power over him was downright _scary_.

A heavy hand settled on his shoulder, dragging him back to the world of living and matter, and the firm but kind eyes of his Father, "Your Mother is awaiting us to dine, you've done well today." Sauli let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding until it came whooshing out of his lungs. And now that his Father had mentioned food it dawned on him how _hungry_ he was.

His Mother was indeed awaiting at the table, watching the servants bustling about with furrowed eyebrows. It was a little disconcerting, as Sauli seldom saw his Mother upset with something, but as they settled down on the table he could feel the negativity buzzing in the air, making him want to crawl out of his own skin. Apprehension left centre stage for tension as Adam approached, carrying a silver tray with three goblets atop of it. His hands were shaking, making some wine spill onto the tray, his eyes glassy and more heavy-lidden than usual, his chest and neck and cheeks ruddy, as if the rich, dark red of the wine was reflecting off his skin. But it wasn't a healthy flush of colour, and Sauli frowned as his concern resurfaced.

Dinner was a quiet affair, the sound of cutlery clinking against chinaware dominating throughout the meal. Sauli chewed mindlessly on his food, too lost in thought to actually _taste_ anything. His Father, on the other hand, was relishing his helping of the food heartily, his inordinate demeanour giving away his true intentions, "This meat...it is so warm and tender that it melts in your mouth like butter."

"S-Sau-uli..." came the faint whisper like a bolt from the blue, and Sauli looked down, stunned to hear his name from the Northerner's lips, "Adam?"

"P-pleh-please..." Sauli's heart thudded in his throat, and he dropped his fork as he took a closer look at Adam; his complexion was pale like death, beads of sweat rolling down his skin as his chest convulsed with troubled breaths, fingers clawing at the leather collar that encircled his neck, "T-take it o-off...I c-can't...b-bre-breathe!"

Any other thoughts became a numb, distant blur in his mind. Wood dragged against flagstones and he sagged to his knees, cupping Adam's face in his hands and shaking him urgently in an attempt to make him focus, almost recoiling at the heat beneath his palms. The man was burning up, his chest heaving in shallow, panicked gasps that sounded like his soul was trapped in his throat, "Adam? _Adam_! Easy, now. Follow the sound of my voice, I got you... Just take a nice, deep breath," thick, plump tears leaked out of Adam's eyes and burned the same tracks through Sauli's heart that they did down Adam's face. He felt completely helpless, not knowing how to act, and to make matters worse, his guilt saw this as an opening and took advantage to show up.

He craddled the back of Adam's head into the crook of his arm and reached for his untouched glass of water, "Here...drink this," as gently as he could, he placed the rim of the glass to Adam's lips, and tilted it carefully. But his good intentions were countered, as the Northerner choked on the first trickle of water down his throat and went into a coughing spasm, "Mama, please call for the doctor!" he pleaded, placing his hand against the quaking chest as if he possesses the might to stop the convulsions.

His Father's victorious smirk went unseen.

* ♥ *

For what felt like aeons Sauli paced anxiously outside of his chambers in inner turmoil with the guilt eating away at his heart. Said heart took residance in his throat when the ornate wooden door opened and doctor Akella walked out, his face surly, "Come," he said, and Sauli complied.

His breath wheezed out of his lungs when he saw Adam breathing placidly, his features lax with sleep. The sheer relief made his chest cave in, "Is this man well taken care of, My Prince? Well fed and rested?"

Sauli frowned, taken aback by the question, "As far as I know,"

"Because if what you so claim was true his body would have been able to fight down the ill-ness somewhat. He is a steed, I don't think that ill-ness alone would get him bed-ridden," Sauli was thankful his Father wasn't present to hear the suggestion that he was a liar, otherwise he would have asked for the doctor's head on a silver platter, "So I would really appreciate if you filled in the blanks for me."

"I did not wish to use him," was the first thing that left his lips. His mouth was suddenly dry, and he thought his next words carefully, "My Father thought I did, but I didn't. I couldn't. It was slavery or death for him. He was doing fine..." he trailed off because he couldn't speak anymore.

"Was he eating well? Sleeping well?"

"He was well fed as all other servants. I don't know if he had rejected food, but I do not think that is the case. Same as for rest."

Akella nodded thoughtfully, "Very well. How was he acting lately? Anything uncharacteristic that might have clued you in on his ill-ness?"

"No... Nothing that I know of."

"How about his mental and emotional being?"

Sauli's forehead creased with lines of worry and confusion, "What does that have to do... You are starting to worry me."

"I believe I asked you a simple enough question." Sauli frowned, but still gave no answer, "What part of another human being's life in your hands is it that you do not understand? Your lack of care put Adam in that bed, so you damn well answer me when I ask you, boy."

"What did you just say?" he asked, a little breathless and a lot shocked. Akella's lips pressed into a thin line, and it was his turn to remain silent this time as he realised his mistake, "I never told you his name. How did you know it?"

Sauli's determination, enhanced by the aura of his authority, overpowered the doctor's turmoil, "What I tell you shall not leave this chamber." it was no question, but the doctor waited for his confirmation none-the-less, "Adam is not who you think, or rather, who your Father made you think, he is. That kid is like a son to me, I was there when the selfish bastard who dare call himself a father chose rolling in money and power over taking care of his own blood,"

 _You will believe me when you start doubting the truth_ "His ill-ness?" he was not to blame for choosing to ignore all that Akella, a _stranger_ told him. It was something that needed a lot of thought put into. He couldn't just _believe_. For all he knew it could be a stellar plan to weaken them before war, turn him against his Father. He had to be cautious.

"I sedated him to prevent any possible seizures. There is a list of herbs that I prescribed for purchase to fix his medicine. We need to bring his temperature down."

"But what if it doesn't? What if it gets worse?" the part of him that _cares_ made him ask.

Akella sighed surlyly, placing his hand over Adam's unresponsive one, "If his fever got any worse he could suffer brain damage. With such high fever, there is a chance he might not awake."

 _The heart is the key to self-destruction_ "What is he like?" the question was out before he could stop himself.

Akella thought for a moment, "His is a beautiful soul, so warm and generous and modest. He sneaks into the heart so easily. You can't help but adore him. He gives so much of himself without any expectations, and when he truely loves he does it with everything he is and has, unconditionally. I remember he used to tell me _Akella, there are people who struggle for a morsel everyday while everything is presented to me on a silver platter. I refuse to be silent if I can change it. And I **know** I can_." the man went quiet, his eyes shining with an emotion that could never be faked, one that he saw directed at him so many times by his own Father. _Fatherly love_.

Sauli's chest tightened, and he realised with a sense of melancholy that in a different time, a different place, Adam was someone he could easily fall in love with. He didn't need to list off the reasons why this was a bad idea, didn't want to even go there. He looked at Adam's face, somehow so sweet and innocent through his ill-ness, and wished for the first time in his life that things were different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have to tell you that I'm fishing for comments/kudos ;)
> 
> 'Til next time
> 
> Miley xoxo


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! ;3 Did you miss me? I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this, and you have to forgive my busy ass. There is so much going on in my life, it's crazy! Between writing and beta-ing a crazy amazing fic that you have to check out when it's posted, and college and going down with bronchitis for a week. But I'm back now, so, yay me! \o/
> 
> The updates are gonna come a little slow, because I'm going to write ahead, so, here's the deal; I'll update a chapter when I'm one chapter ahead of it. And again, thanks to everyone who's reading/kudo-ing/commenting on this. Your support means a lot to me xoxo
> 
> So, here it goes. The scene in Italics is from Adam's perspective ;)

Sauli wrung out the wet cloth and placed it on Adam's forehead with a long suffering sigh. Four dragging nights and no change so far. Adam wasn't showing any signs of recovery, submerged still in the clutches of fever and drug-induced slumber. The ill-ness had only gotten worse; the man looked like death had descended upon him, the only indications of life the quivering rise and fall of his chest and the garbled words that escaped in his feverish state of mind.

But during the undisturbed moments watching the raven-haired man sleep had become a duty he was very dedicated to. Taking care of Adam was easy... Natural. He didn't want to admit that the man's fever-induced admissions intrigued him. A part of him felt bad for listening to something intimate as the other man pleading with his Mother not to leave. But the other, bigger part of him told him that he could extract important information, that his kingdom's benefit came first and foremost.

That part won out.

Still, Sauli amended his restless feelings by talking back, telling stories from his childhood, or humming a lullaby his Mother used to sing him when he was an infant, just making noise to fill out the silence and pretending that Adam was listening. He hasn't left his chambers ever since that ominous night, because he was feeling responsible for what happened to some extent. But he wanted to be there, as well; as twisted as it might sound, it was nice to have Adam like that, when both their guards were down. The exposure was much needed, knowing that he could drop the act and be Sauli _the human_ for a little while instead of being Sauli _The Prince_. It was liberating.

"I was gifted my horse when I was born," no response. Not that he had expected any, but that didn't stop the disappointment, "He was just a baby then, too. You could say we grew up together, and when I was old enough I named him Æthon. It means blaze." he went quiet for a moment as he took every feature of Adam's face, looking for a tenuous gleam of expression to indicate that he was listening. He found none, "Wild is beautiful. I would have named him Aureus because he has such beautiful colour. It means golden. Aureus and Æthon..." _Adam and Sauli_

Silence.

Sauli pushed a frustrated hand through his hair and started pacing agitatedly, "That is enough! It has been four nights, you lay in that bed and do nothing but get worse!" he stalked over to Adam's unconscious form, took his shoulders and started shaking him, "Get up, damnit! Don't you hear me?! Drive my Father up the walls, go on a rampage, throw a fucking temper tantrum for all I care, just get. _Up_!"

He panted, releasing the oblivious man and moving as far away from him as possible. He knew his feelings were getting the better of him. But why did he care so much? It wasn't like the man was his partner, or he was, gods forbid, in love with him. People get ill and die everyday. He already knew the chances were scarce. But it _wasn't_ the same. He was so disappointed with himself for allowing this to happen. He hated that feeling, wanted to feel angry instead. Anger was good. An easier alternative to disappointment and guilt. But he couldn't even find it in himself to feel angry that he had no control even over his own feelings. And unfortunately, regret didn't cut it; there was no undo button in life he could just press to redeem for his mistakes. What was done was done, and he couldn't change that no matter how bad he wanted to.

_Everything he had felt before was a lie. Wasn't real. **This** , this was real. His chest burned, his blood bubbled in his veins, every inch of his body was being licked with tongues of fire. His mind couldn't wrap words around it, drowning in a sea of darkness and abyss. There was no bottom line to hit, he just kept sinking further and further. Everywhere and nowhere, it clawed, it bit, it ripped at him as he breathed, skin and flesh in tatters. Inside, he screamed. He screamed until his throat was raw and torn and useless, trying to escape the empty void of nothing that covered him like a blanket. But on the outside, he was perfectly still, his limbs heavy, weighed down with the starvation and exhaustion of days mixed with drugs and medication that divested him of awareness and left him open and vulnerable._

_In his oblivion someone was there, always talking to him, broken strings of words that made no sense to him, but gave him a savour of safety. He learned to love that voice. It was the only thread of light in this dark abyss that he could hold onto. His Mother materialized before him. He didn't know her, she has always appeared to him as a faceless shadow, but something was telling him that that was her. Gods, she was so beautiful that he didn't want to leave the abyss._

_" **Oh, my baby. I'm very proud of you, Adam. I always knew it, deep in my heart, that you will grow to be a good man. You will find a beautiful man for you, and the two of you will grow old together. It is your destiny. Your heart is your weapon, Adam, it will never fool you, nor will it lead you wrong. Follow your heart, and you shall never be disappointed**."_

_The abyss retreated with his Mother, then he was being sucked up. White light exploded beneath his eyelids..._

His anarchic thoughts were placed on hold by a hitch of breath. It was so faint he thought it was a trickery of his mind, but he listened for any signs indicating that the sound wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

"U-uh..." like a strike of lightning piercing through the night, he all but bolted over to the other man to see it for himself. His eyes moistened with an overdosage of emotion when he saw Adam push his face into the cushions, and despite the discomfort colouring his features like a dark splash he was _moving_.

"Adam?" he stroked the damp locks back, a lump ludged in his throat as he watched, waited. Adam whined and panted in his unconsciousness, his ethereally long lashes fluttering against his ruddy cheeks, "C'mon, _ypérochos_ , show me your beautiful eyes."

Adam's eyes flickered halfway open, a beautiful clash of blue/grey as they shifted around the chamber before slipping shut.

"Adam?"

The other man started coughing viciously, a hacking cough that tore from his lungs and threatened to fracture his ribs, and Sauli hurried to support him into a sitting position and stroke his back. He was almost dizzy with relief, like he was living a hallucination-like half dream, but Adam was solid and _real_ against him, his convulsing chest easing into shuddering movements of a normal breathing pattern.

"Easy," he cooed, gingerly easing the raven-haired man back down to a half-laying position after rearranging the cushions around him. A cold sweat broke out across his skin, and he started twisting and tugging his fingers nervously. He has never been good with empty hands. He wanted to sat something, to _apologize_ , anything, just to fill out the deafening silence, "How are you feeling?"

"You didn't leave." Adam said instead, his voice a soft, husky rumble.

"I couldn't," he swallowed, trying not to linger on how much his words might cost him, "I didn't want to."

The admission didn't go lost on the other man, but he remained silent, studying him with devastating blue eyes.

Unable to bear the intensity of the other man's gaze burning open the locks to his soul Sauli looked around the chamber for a distraction and found his salvation in the form of a jug of water, "You must be thirsty," he declared. Adam took the water from him with no question, his delicate fingers clutching the glass tightly as if he thought Sauli would change his mind and take it away. He took a careful sip, his eyelids drooping and a small moan escaping his lips as if he had tasted the sweetest honey.

Sauli's heart contracted in his chest, the disturbing significance of the ordeal giving him the dose of courage he needed to work the words out of his throat, "Adam, I..." he swallowed thickly, "I apologize." Adam blinked, clutching the glass tighter, "I should have taken better care of you. Perhaps you caught something from one of the servants? Or—or the food wasn't enough? This is on me, my responsibility, and I just neglected you because I was too much of a coward to face you afrer–after I–"

"No, don't apologize. Not for _that_."

"But... But I _raped_ you. I forced you to bed me!" How could Adam not see how wrong that was?

Adam shook his head, his eyes wide and vulnerable and honest, nothing like the disrespectful man he was when he was first brought here, "It is not rape if we both wanted it."

 _What?_ He must have misheard, or interpretted the words wrong, or his ears weren't functioning well because there was _no way_ in all heavens Adam just implied he had _wanted_ it, "But you were telling me to stop. And I didn't. I _hurt_ you."

Adam's screams from that night will haunt him for a very long time.

Was Adam still suffering from the fever? Because Sauli was sure the rosy taint on his cheeks wasn't a _blush_. Now his eyes have mastered trickery as well, "W-well, you were my first. It did hurt very much, but when the pain subsided it felt so..." Adam's eyes held an expression of awe, like he was reliving all those sensations he was describing again. Sauli couldn't even breathe at this point, "I just never imagined my first time would be a punishment."

The dark admission settled heavily over them, and Sauli couldn't say anything, couldn't find anything proper or fitting to reply with. But Adam didn't even sound bitter, and that perhaps made him feel worse.

"I will go fetch the doctor," he said, hastily getting up. He needed to escape, to get to the other side, to safety, because it was becoming too overwhelming, too loaded for him to stay.

His calm was achieved in the form of a quill making love to a paper in an old journal in delicate strokes of dark ink. Any doubt he had regarding this man was replaced with one more reason to trust him these past days. His thirst for knowledge didn't go lost on the doctor, who heartily shared a depth of his knowledge on herbs and medicine. Sauli liked watching him work, found himself aspiring to be like him one day. He didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing the tenderness with which he handled Adam.

"Doctor Akella," the man looked up from his journal, placing his quill aside as if he sensed that Sauli's next words will require him leaving his work, "Adam has awoken."

A joy exploded over the doctor's features. His chair made a loud, dragging noise against flagstones as he hurried to collect his medical kit. The trip back to his chambers was silent, but the silence was one of comfort, and Sauli felt all the remnants of tension bleeding out of him. Adam's eyes were closed, but fluttered open at the sound of their entry and settled on them. And froze.

"A-Akella?" Adam's voice was a hoarse wreck of emotion when he finally spoke.

"Adam." the doctor moved inside, placed his medical kit aside and sat on the edge of the bed. An ever gentle hand stroked Adam's cheek, "You've finally woken, son. I was beginning to lose hope."

"I can not believe my eyes. I thought... _My Father_ –"

Akella shook his head, "He banished me from the Northerner lands, so I collected my belongings and traveled South. I lead the same life here that I did in the North."

That caught his attention. Akella had mentioned that Adam was a son of grace. His Father must be someone of influence in the Northerner kingdom to have the privilage to banish another man, a doctor, moreover. The meeting held with Alexander prior regarding the encroaching war had opened his eyes to the conditions in the North, and the lack of herbs and medical care. With that knowledge, the doctor's crime must have been unforgivable to be faced with as severe a punishment as banishing. Sauli tried to be discreet, hoping the two men will discuss something of importance.

To his disappointment, nothing major was discussed as the doctor examined the raven-haired man, humming in satisfaction as he listened to his lungs, "The worst of the ill-ness had passed. A good meal in you and a long night's rest, I would say, and you are a free man."

Sauli flinched, chancing a glance at the surly expression the words drew on Adam's face, "That shall not be a problem. I will order dinner to be brought to my chambers."

"Very well, then. I trust Adam is in good hands when I take my leave tomorrow, Your Highness?"

Sauli smiled, placing his right hand over his left shoulder; a sign of honour in the South, "You do not need to worry,"

"You are a good man, Sauli. I trust you will not disappoint."

Akella collected his things and before he left, went to drop a kiss atop Adam's head, "It is working." his victorious smirk was hidden in Adam's thick hair, while Adam's hesitation was hidden in his tunic.

"I know."

* ♥ *

The food was delicious. His Father hadn't been very satisfied to know he wouldn't be joining them for dinner yet again, but had grudgingly let him be in favor of evading unnecessary arguing. Dinner with Adam was a quiet affair, but it was immensly enjoyed. The man was an intriguing mystery to him, the more complicated he got the more he wanted to figure him out. He was already delved in deep, so what harm would it be to explore around a little?

"You know, I was thinking," he started, trying to choose his words carefully, "Maybe, we should go riding together. There is a beautiful clearing beyond the palace. It is the most beautiful landscape you will see in the sunset, and I think you need the change of scenery as much as I do. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

It was a careless suggestion to throw, but it, too, was his only chance to get to know Adam. Even if the man didn't want his company, he didn't think he would pass the opportunity of horse riding. Adam remained silent for a few minutes, his ever-searching gaze burning into Sauli's. A small smile started across his face before he spoke, "You know, in the North, we seal our deals with a kiss."

Sauli just grinned. And leaned in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are really appreciated.  
> So, let's take a minute and get excited about Ghost Town! April 21st! So, thank you for giving us an instagram heart-attack, Adam. We really appreciate that ;-*
> 
> Oh, and in case you were wondering; ypérochos is a Greek word, it means gorgeous ;)
> 
> Miley xoxo


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! Missed me?? ;3 I know I took ages to post this but I had so many ideas for The Northerner to write down, and if things go as smoothly as I planned I'll post a chapter once every two weeks or so. Fingers crossed.
> 
> And I want to dedicate a big thank you to everyone reading and commenting on this. I was so thrilled when I saw it's over 100 kudos so far! Anyway, I'll leave you now to it ;)

True to his words Sauli asked for Æthon and Wild to be prepared for a riding trip the sunset Adam was feeling well enough to leave his chambers. The man had been a little lost for words when Sauli informed him to wear a proper attire for their trip --that being the skin leggings and tunic; the only garments of _his own_ \-- but his shining, gorgeous eyes did not come short to hide his gratefulness for the gesture. In contrary to his skepticalism about the trip, the raven-haired man needed little coaxing to straddle Wild's back, seeming so _at home_ in that moment that Sauli desired not a thing more than to ask for an artist to immortalize the beauty of it in a mural.

The landscape was as beautiful as Sauli had described, if not more so. Long cascades of green land reflecting the overlapping hues of orange, red and purple of the sunset in the gentle craddle of zephyr, a veil of tranquility draping over the whole scene. It was perfect for riding, and while he missed the rough ridges of the mountains, the beauty of the valley was breath-taking enough to capture his freedom-thirsty soul.

Sauli watched the other man silently, trying to decipher him. The gentle breeze was flirting with his silken hair, a thousand shades of blue vibrating in his eyes. He didn't know should he speak or leave the silence undesturbed. He decided to speak, "It is beautiful, is it not?"

Adam hummed, still taking everything in, "It is completely different from the Mountains' ridged foundation, but I quite like it. Secluded, yet you would not feel loneliness by chance you come on your own." Adam was quiet for a minute, "Escape."

Sauli turned to observe Adam for a long moment. His face was ever the calm mask, if one were to see his composed features they wouldn't recognize the anxiety under its surface, but Sauli was starting to get the hang of how to look, and what to look for in the other man's face. It made him feel a sense of achievement, because despite his attempt at nonchalance, Adam had, if unconsciously, revealed a small sliver of his essence, and as fervently as he wanted to know what it was that ever gave Adam the need to escape he didn't want to push too deep and scare him off.

"I come here all the time to think, or not think, about something. The beauty the wilderness has to offer is a salve..." he trailed off his sentence, not wanting to upset the raven-haired man with his words.

"It tastes like freedom, does it not?" Sauli looked up, aghast, as Adam echoed the words in his mind, catching glimpse of a tired, dim smile, "You don't need to tread so warily around me, Sauli, you did not command for my freedom to be taken."

A heavy silence settled as Sauli digested the words, trying to figure out where they stood. It was an olive-branch offering if he had seen any, and who was he to pass on such offering, when all along he had been struggling with how to initiate it? His train of thought was derailed by Adam's voice, "Last one to reach the end of that hill is a rotten egg."

Sauli gaped as the raven-haired man yanked Wild's reigns and took off, before the issued challenge sank in and he sputtered, "Adam, you cheating bastard! Just wait until I beat your ass!"

A rush of laughter was the only answer he received as he followed in pursuit.

Turned out he was the rotten egg, after all, and despite the other man's unjustified victory, it was worthy to see his eyes gleaming like a starry night, "It has been a long time since I last sunset-gazed. It feels like coming home,"

"Do you miss it? Your home in the North, I mean,"

Adam tilted his head back a little, his eyes glazed over with a faraway look as he contemplated the question, weighing his words carefully, "I do miss it. I miss the Mountains, yeah. I miss helping people. And the music chamber. I do not weild any instrument, I am not a patient enough man to learn, but my Mother, she..."

Adam's voice cracked and he cleared his throat, but what threw Sauli off was his emotionless expression, like he was completely disconnected, yet there still lay a raging clash of supressed turmoil underneath the stripes of flesh and bone, "She used to play the grand piano a lot." A deep breath and the expression changed to a lighter, closed off one, "But there is a sense of life in the Valley that is absent in the Mountains. Maybe it is the endless stretches of green and the warm weather," Adam's lips curled into a sweet smile, "Yeah, I definately appreciate the warm weather."

* ♥ *

Their riding trip was like a gate had been unlocked, allowing him that little bit more into Adam's world, a smudge of clarity in a blurry portrait. But tearing down a wall in Adam's defenses just made him slam into another. Still, he was determined to find out what layed beneath that hard exterior. Such task was easier said than done. Adam was mental, to put it simply, and every chance encounter with the man revealed a different mind set.

Withdrawn Adam, in all probability, was the most difficult of all to deal with, when he was closed away from every sign of existence found, _'leave me alone'_ vibes rolling off him in waves. His Father, however, was ecstatic whenever the silence stroke, and the other man took every insult blankly, submissively. Sauli liked to think that the words never made it to Adam's consciousness, and was enthralled everytime he received a reminder that Adam had more fight and spirit in him than any other free man he has ever known or encountered. Looking at it, it was the element of _unpredictable_ that kept him anchored on his mission to discover the other man.

Adam's temperamental, though, was nothing of big concern when things boiled down to his people. With a war encroaching on the horizon, living circumastances were going downhill; The King had expressed his concern regarding the potential of acts of rebellion, and the repercussions of such ordeal on the throne, infuriated with the actions of the council's noble men, shipping large sums of money to stock goods. Alexander, ever the wise man, conceded that they couldn't keep the nobles from expending _their_ money, but suggested they hand out contributions from the royal repositories if the circumstances ever boiled down to it.

With a heavy sigh he was trudging to his chambers. He felt almost useless, knowing he was going to let so many people down when they all depended on him, _believed_ in him. His Father _wanted_ war with the North, for what? To satisfy his vengence. But on expense of who? The large fund-heads in the Valley were exploiting the concept of war for their own benefit, and nobody was so much as glancing their way. That discussion had drained a lot of life and energy out of him.

His hand rested on ornate wood, and he stroked the design, about to go in for much needed rest but pausing when he heard a voice humming a soft, sad melody that soon transformed into heart-wrenching words.

_Dead star shine_  
_Light up the sky_  
_I'm all out of breath_  
_My walls are closing in_  
_Days go by_  
_Give me a sign_  
_Come back to the end_  
_The shepherd of the Damned_

_I can feel you falling away_  
_No longer the lost_  
_No longer the same_  
_And I can see you starting to break_  
_I'll keep you alive_  
_If you show me the way_  
_Forever and ever_  
_The scars will remain_  
_I'm falling apart_  
_Leave me here forever in the dark_

_Daylight dies_  
_Black out the sky_  
_Does anyone care?_  
_Is anybody there?_  
_Take this life_  
_Empty inside_  
_I'm already dead_  
_I'll rise to fall again_

_I can feel you falling away_  
_No longer the lost_  
_No longer the same_  
_And I can see you starting to break_  
_I'll keep you alive_  
_If you show me the way_  
_Forever and ever_  
_The scars will remain_  
_I'm falling apart_  
_Leave me here forever in the dark_

_Gods, help me I've come undone_  
_Out of the light of the sun_  
_Gods help me I've come undone_  
_Out of the light of the sun_

_I can feel you falling away_  
_No longer the lost_  
_No longer the same_  
_And I can see you starting to break_  
_I'll keep you alive_  
_If you show me the way_  
_Forever and ever_  
_The scars will remain_

_Give me a sign_  
_There's something buried in the words_  
_Give me a sign_  
_Your tears are ready to fall_  
_Just give me a sign_  
_There's something buried in the words_  
_Give me a sign_  
_Your tears are ready to fall_  
_Just give me a sign_  
_There's something buried in the words_  
_Give me a sign_  
_Your tears are ready to fall_

_Forever and ever  
The scars will remain_

The last note soared then faded, leaving a shiver that shook Sauli's whole existance in its wake. Adam startled, his eyes wide and panicked as Sauli all but collapsed through the door, freezing as he did so. If he had found the other man attractive before, he didn't know what he thought _now_. Adam looked ethereally beautiful, delicate strokes of dark kohl defining his electrifying eyes, making the iridescent orbs gleam like a million winking stars, intensified with a shimmering oscillation of smoldering grey shadow, giving them an abyssal depth, completed with a sheen of peachy gloss coating his plump lips. It was unexplainable why his mouth was suddenly dry as the desert; no justifiable reason but this man before him.

His devastating beauty and his energy, breath-taking explosions of white and blue, fueled something inside him. He was nearly panting when he placed two fingers beneath Adam's chin, losing himself in the dizzying abyss of the bottomless eyes. Something came out, then he was leaning in and dragging Adam along to mold their lips together.

He was racing, chasing after Adam, his delicious scent, his taste, his _essence_ , as he breathed life into him. He could spend his life lost in him. A trembling hand curled into the hair at the nape of his neck, and another closed around his waist to hold him _closer_ , and they collided, giving into the rush of pure sensation.

He blinked, and they were diving through the silk of his duvet, lips still interlocked in passion, hands searching for skin. Adam was a vixen, a wolf out to quench his hunger when given the capacity. He was big, and wide, and _beautiful_ , and Sauli wanted to learn _everything_ , find out what made Adam tick. His rational thinking was trying to find a crack through the solid barrier of _so fucking good_ his desire has created, trying to tell him that something was going to break if he went down any further.

He only descended deeper.

Adam's lips were a trail of fire against his sensitive skin, carrying him into a whole new dimension of pleasure and physical sensation, and then he was coming in white explosions of joy, vaguely aware of Adam shuddering against him, hips restless until he reached his climax. Neither of them moved, still caught in the haze of bliss. What was he doing? This man was supposed to be his sworn _enemy_. He shouldn't be indulging in the temporary pleasures of a man that could never belong to him without the restraints of slavery. Adam wouldn't even be here if he had a say in the matter. He realized with a sense of melancholy that being with the man would be a committment on his end, but an _obligation_ on Adam's, and that was injust to the both of them, bound to end in heartache. He just needed to turn his back on heart matters and focus on his duty as a Prince. His people needed him.

And he couldn't afford the distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts on this are much appreciated ;3 I love hearing from you xx  
> Of course, gotta save a spot for Ghost Town and Underground here! Can't wait for the whole album to come out. So in love already ;3
> 
> And a last shout out to my baby bun CuckooTrooke for being patient on my slow beta-ing! We're having so much fun with this fic, and it's gonna be kickass when posted! So, make sure you swing by and read when it is on AO3 ;3
> 
> The song used is Give Me A Sign by Breaking Benjamin. Love that song.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven is here! And so are my exams :( I'm not going to be able to write for a while, but I'm pleased with what I've got so far ;3 Aaaand, The Original High is almost here, 8 days to go, so yay to that!!!
> 
> I don't have much to say, but of course a thank you to everyone who's reading/kudo-ing/commenting. You make this ride all that more exciting for me ;)
> 
> I'll leave you to it, now

Since then it seemed as though Adam had taken it his life objective to initiate sexual contact, flaunting his package without no shame, what-so-ever. And while Sauli craved another savour of that euphoria he couldn't afford falling into the clutches of pleasure-induced happiness. He had to keep his heart intact along these lines, and it was bound to break if he gave capacity and leverage to his desires. Ignoring Adam, however, proved to be near impossible of a task; as the man proved himself a master in the art of seduction.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he surveyed the information inscribed on the papyrus before him, numbers and meassures concerning the sales and purchases' procedures, the potential productivity rate of their lands for the year, which didn't look very reassuring. He had lingered after the meeting was over to view everything over, which had seemed like a spot on idea before, but was giving him a rapidly throbbing headache.

The door to the study was eased open then closed on a soft note, and Sauli knew from the mere presence that filled the capacity of the chamber to the summit who it was, even before the large hands settled on his tense shoulders and squeezed gently, "Not now, Adam; I do not have the time nor the patience to indulge in your sexual endeavors."

The raven-haired man was quiet for a moment, "I have completed my chores of which you asked me, so I thought you would appreciate some company."

Sauli instantly missed the warmth of Adam's hands when the man gracefully slid from behind him and lowered himself into the chair next to his, then mentally smacked himself. What ever happened to his stellar plans of ignoring the other man's advances?

His resolve threatened to cave in when he felt a bare foot stroke his under the table, but when he glared over the top of his papyrus Adam just blinked innocently and puckered his lips. The man was obviously seeking attention, and he couldn't afford to be distracted; he had far more important matters that demanded his undivided attention.

Adam craned his neck, in all probability trying to see what was so of great importance that he was being ignored, and Sauli huffed, placing the papyrus down to _order_ the man to leave him be, but paused when he saw the small frown and the serious expression. Adam seemed ingrossed in the papyrus, his eyes skimming over the fine strokes of ink. Sauli could practically see the threads of thoughts churning in his mind. Maybe that was why he handed the papyrus without a question when Adam reached for them.

Adam leaned over the papyrus, his lips pouted in his concentration. He made a disapproving noise before speaking, "The potential of land productivity is rather low, and most purchases and sales, inner-market purchases and sales, that is, are by and to noble men. The way I see it?" Adam tapped the papyrus, his eyes, a glint of intellegence, flashed up to meet his, "Conspiracy."

Sauli took a breath to ask, but before he could exhale Adam launched into a detailed explanation, gesturing wildly, "Stay with me for a minute; if every noble man invested his money to purchase and stock the goods from the market it will be a disaster on many levels, the prices will fire up the sky, and the poorer population will starve in due. That's when those knaves will step in, hand out the goods they stocked as 'aids' to land owners. Why? For one, it will make them look good in front of the people, but most importantly, the land owners will become indebted to the nobles, forfeit their lands and lose them, and inturn they will be enslaved."

Sauli was certain his jaw had hit the ground. He gaped and sputtered uselessly, and when he could finally string coherent vocabulary together he asked, completely aghast, " _How_ -"

"Master mind. Takes one to know one." Adam said, shrugged like it was simple _intuition_ to know such things, "Trust me, Sauli, it is a grand scheme to take over the throne. I know one when I see one."

Sauli's eyes narrowed at that, "And wouldn't that enthral you? To see the people who robbed you of your freedom falling over in the brawl?"

Adam pressed his lips into a thin line, "I am not going to lie to you," Sauli held Adam's gaze in challenge, waiting for him to speak words he already knew, "I hate your Father with every fibre of my being, but when things boil down to the lives of innocent people I am willing to do everything within my power to save them."

"Don't deny that you want your land to come out victorious in this war."

"I don't want war, damnit!" Adam yelled, anger furling in the clash of blue and grey of his eyes, "What I want is for the North and the South to become one land again. We're all so blinded by our thirst for vengence that we can't even see that the real enemy is within! And it is going to tear this entire kingdom if we don't come together. Tough dream, I know. But I stood by this dream ever since I was wise enough to analyze things on my own. This very dream almost got me _killed_. You want to know why I crossed the border between North and South? Well, it's because I had a pack of my Father's assassins hot on my heels to _slaughter_ me. My own fucking _Father_ wanted to spill my blood because I wanted peace and unity instead of war and destruction! So don't you _dare_ come telling me that I want the North to rise victorious in this blood bath!"

Adam panted, his face twisted in pain. Sauli was too shocked to even react.

The raven-haired man took a few deep breaths, his chest nearly convulsing, "Trade counters another trade. Open the royal resperatories and sell some of its stock in cheap prices. This way everyone will be able to afford purchasing, and the original prices in the market will drop. In turn, the 'aids' will not be needed, and the knaves who call themselves nobles will be preassured into selling their stock in the standard, and low, prices of the market. They will be cost a huge loss, and you will gain profit. Use that extra money to purchase quality iron, and order the miners to put their effort into manufacturing agricultural tools. They way things look a lot of land is not fit for cultivation. You can capitalize of both man and machine to include these lands in clamation."

With these words, Adam turned away and left.

* ♥ *

Sauli sat hunched over the papyrus for hours, scheming through the unfold of the plan Adam laid out. However, he couldn't yet put that plan into action without his Father's approval. He was, after all, The King, and the one whom upon his shoulders rested the responsibility of calling all the shots. The way he saw it, it was a stellar plan; not only was it a salvation for his people from certain famine, and a doom that was to put the nobles into their righteous place, but it would help include a lot of uncultivated land back into clamation.

He placed the quill aside, blowing a little on the papyrus to help it dry a little faster. He was done for the day, from his prince duties, that is. He needed yet to find Adam and apologize for his thoughtless behaviour. Certainly, his martial mindset didn't allow him to trust the other man, not for his person, but he couldn't really trust _anyone_ in times like these. But the rest of him, driven by pure emotion, told him an apology was in order. Adam _helped_ him, after all, ' _He did it for the people_ ', his mind supplied. Yet, he still couldn't begin to understand Adam's motives, not completely, if at all, but that didn't erase the fact that he had wronged Adam, somehow.

He found the other man perched on the railing of his balcony. The sky was a gulf of velvet black, across it an explosion of stars, the moon situated on its throne. It's throbbing glow reflected off Adam's silken locks, giving it a midnight blue hue, and gave his milky skin a celestial quality. This man before him should be the source of all inspiration, the one whom all composed poetry of flirtation and complimentary should be written for and about.

In that moment, Adam turned to look at him, big, blue eyes making his heart swell and beat with strange emotion. He didn't know what he saw in that moment, but Adam's eyes promised him of the purest, rawest love, and he wanted to have that, craved everything those breath-stealing eyes promised. He moved without notice, until he invaded Adam's breathing space. Adam's lips parted on a breath, an _invitation_ , and there was no hesitation as he brought their lips together, like this unnamed thing he was feeling with Adam was the only thing he was sure of.

Adam gave a low _purr_ in response, and kissed back with so much as he received. Kissing Adam was as all-consuming as he remembered it to be, erasing every other thing from his mind and leaving him stripped down to just the desire for _more_.

They remained entangled even when their lips disconnected, breathing each other's air. They both reached out at the same time, hands confusing direction for a moment before locking together, fingers intertwining. It was an inhibited need for comfort, to be close in ways unfulfilled for neither of them. It was a moment Sauli had always dreamt about, in the nights he lay awake in his bed, gazing at the stars. His mind was trying to whisper doubts, but he was so lost in the moment that he put his thoughts on complete shut down. There was a softness in Adam's expression that hadn't been there before, or he had failed to notice, that drew him in.

"It is so cruel of you to initiate passion then shut me out." he exhaled in shock, unprepared for Adam's words, "I like you, Sauli, I thought that much was obvious. But to use that knowledge against me? That's just barbaric, wouldn't you say?"

"I-"

Adam looked at him, _through_ him, and Sauli desperately tried to find that one moment that everything changed for him. That spark that flared hotter and brighter until it exploded into an inferno. It slams into him like a ton of bricks, shocks his nerves, rattles his bones, makes his blood sizzle and his heart seize and swell when he finds his answer; that everything wasn't the same ever since Adam was brought here.

"I understand what's at stake-"

"Do you?"

He held Adam's penetrating gaze, needing to know just how far the raven-haired man was willing to go. He couldn't afford sacrificing only to have Adam take a step back. It would devastate him. What good would he be to his people, then?

"What is it that you need, Sauli? What are you destinied for? What are need and destiny for you? If you can answer them, I will, too."

"Need," Sauli paused, contemplating, "Need is necessity, what you require to live."

Adam's lips quirked in a pleased smile, "And what is destiny for you?"

Sauli took a deep breath, "Destiny is what's meant to be, that can't be changed because it simply is. Now, you answer me. What is need?"

Adam looked at him from beneath his smoken lashes, "You."

Sauli gulped. The look Adam was giving him is so genuine it's devastating. He can barely breathe when he asks, "Destiny?"

Adam holds his eyes for a long moment, then ever so calmly replies, "Us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment/kudo or drop a tweet @xGlamDreamerx
> 
> Feed back is always appreciated ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here! I'm sad to say this fic is drawing to an end, maybe two or three chapters more, four at tops. You have made this an amazing journey. But I'm also happy to say that I'll attack you all with another one when this ends ;)
> 
> I'll leave you now to it xoxo

That night with Adam changed a lot of things for Sauli. He started viewing things from a larger perspective, thinking in the sense of unity and togetherness instead of a single mind vintage point. He had more strife and reason than ever before, and he was living a happiness like nothing else.

His Father had been pleasantly appeased with Adam's plan, though thinking it his, and had given him permission of execution. The plan had taken life and power, and like Adam had concluded, the nobles were preassured into selling their stock and were cost a critical loss in due between the high price with which they had willingly purchased and the low price with which they had forcedly sold. The profit of this investment was placed into obtaining high-quality metal, that used for weaponry, to manufacture agricultural tools.

Between those lines, everything was compromising to give a breathing space for him and Adam. Nights which followed that on his balcony were spent in the confines of his chambers, sharing the intimacy meant only for lovers, getting familiar and worshipping one another's body, or just simply cuddling and talking throughout the night about nothing and everything, only to end up watching the sun arise together then interlock in passion. Adam was an amazing man once he dropped his guard and allowed himself to simply be. Sauli didn't know what to make of it, but the raven-haired man had stirred his feeling, which was a scary concept, yet, Adam made him feel safe. The warmth and comfort that radiate off Adam take him to a different high.

Adam wasn't awaiting him like usual when he reached his chambers, had lingered after dinner to clean with the other servants. It was a well-thought move after the distrusting looks they had both received from his Father while dining. It was confusing that his Father would think he and Adam weren't involved, when he had brought the man to be his bed slave in the first place. He didn't want to think about his Father being suspicious that his involvement with the Northerner was much more than just physical. Adam was a skilled actor when he wanted to hide his true feelings under the surface, yet, it was hard to miss the softness with which Adam regarded him. Adam must have been aware, and so chose to focus on his hostility towards The King and his humiliating antics. It was still a puzzle to him how his Father thought himself capable of destroying the spirit of the most vivid, _alive_ human.

His eyes met those of his reflection's in the vanity mirror and held them. He had changed. There was a gleam to his face that came from a place inside Adam had touched. His happiness, Adam was behind it. He wanted to take that last step and give himself to Adam. He was aware how big a step it was, to surrender himself, but he trusted in himself, knew what he wanted, and more so, he trusted in Adam, knew the other man would take good care of him.

He took off his crown and placed it on the vanity table. It still perplexed him how it was silver and sapphire where it should have been gold and emerald. Despite its beauty, he didn't know what statement his Father was trying to issue with having the mark of his royal status made of two initials of the North's. Moreover, it was larger than his head. He frowned. Shouldn't the craftsman have known his size?

"What is it that put a frown on your face?"

He turned around as the raven-haired man came behind him, eyes searching his. He slowly reached out, his hand twitching, as if unsure whether his touch would be welcomed, and took his hand. Adam stroked his knuckles, and the softness in his eyes nearly broke Sauli. Their eyes locked, then, and he swore he could see love there calling to him in volumes. Adam reached out with his other hand and eased the crease between his eyebrows, smiling softly.

"Your plan was spot on. My people are secured, and the miners have put all their efforts into manufacturing agricultural tools like you suggested. We've studied the land, and many areas could be reclaimed with the more developped tools."

"I don't see this a reason to frown."

Sauli sighed, "I have been thinking."

Adam tilted his head, lips puckered in thought, "What ever of?"

Sauli pulled his hand away from Adam's, averting his eyes. Adam swallowed and stared at the empty space where Sauli's hand used to be. His own was shaking, wanting to reach out again, but he lowered it and clenched it in his skins instead, "Please, sit."

Sauli turned back to his vanity table as Adam went to sit on his duvet. He didn't know what to think, or if he should be thinking of such matter to begin with. He stroked the silver of the crown, then wrapped his fingers around it and turned to Adam, "I have been thinking," he repeated as he approached, crown in his hands. He looked at Adam for a small moment of uncertainty before placing the crown on his head. It sank into his hair perfectly, the sapphires gleaming iridescently until they matched the hue of his eyes. Never in his life had he seen or heard of sapphires that changed colour. They sure hadn't when he was the one wearing it.

Adam's lips parted as he stared at him, emotions flitting across his face, "It fits you perfectly so, like I thought," he said, admiring the raw beauty of Adam, "Whoever made it knew just what they were doing." he was silent for a moment, just holding Adam's eyes, "I would pay half of my life to know your story, Adam."

Adam let out a shaky breath and looked away.

_"It is unbelievable how you just create the ideal scheme for **war** while you haven't seen to other odds and angles. Why do we have to look through one vintage point and call all the shots based on that foundation? So many innocent lives could be spared, Father, we don't have to resort to bloodshed! We should be fighting to unite the North and the South-"_

_"Silence! I will not tolerate such disrespect and defiance from you. You are too young and naive, too driven by emotion, to know better."_

_"I am the only heir to this throne, Father, and it isn't long before I am crowned king. I am very aware of my words. You place blind trust in **strangers** , yet you refuse to trust me, your **son**!"_

_"Do not question my judgement, Adam. For I will not hesitate to throw you in the dungeon and have you lashed until you beg my forgiveness. I am making the decisions best for you."_

_"How about you start acting like a father, **My King**?! You think bloodshed and violence are best for me? Then I am sorry to tell you that you don't know me!"_

Shock set in his bone as the memories attacked his mind. He hadn't allowed himself to think about anything, or even venture into that corner, but Sauli's words triggered them out.

_"It might sound barbaric to you, Juldion, but I am securing my future as king of this throne, and Adam has grown to become a threat to that future. He must die."_

_A choked breath left Adam's lips, and he leaned against the wall for support, trying to stay hidden. Surely he hadn't heard his **Father** order his death, had he? He was trying to register the words in his mind, but it simply flashed error. His Father wanted him dead. For what? Power? Wealth? Materialistics?_

_"I trust you will not disappoint me. Do whatever needs to be done to ensure Adam dies. Tonight. Dispose of his body somewhere so it appears he was murdered to weaken our kingdom prior the approaching war. It shall not be a difficult of a matter to believe; the people love him. He has always let his emotions guide him and get the better of him. It was bound to destroy him one day. And that day has come. He should be thankful that I am sparing him a lot of pain,"_

_Shakily, Adam pushed himself off the wall and unseeingly made his way to his chambers. He needed to think, and think fast. There was not a chance he would be able to leave dressed in such expensive skins without being recognized. Leggings and a tunic. That would have to do. Sword. He needed it to protect himself. Retrieved. He paused before the vanity mirror. No, he was not to leave his crown. The sapphire that hung from his neck in a silver pendant was out of the question. It was his Mother's. He never took it off. The rest of his jewelry would have to go. With that, he left for the stables to get Wild._

_His chest was burning for oxygen by the time he managed to climb Wild's back, having had to slaughter his way through a queue of his Father's men, all given the same orders. Arrows flew as he urged Wild to go, what must have been an entire division of the army hot on his tail. He didn't look back, rode for what felt like an aeon to camouflage his Father's men, and didn't even think twice when he came onto the border separating North and South and crossed it. He grieved having to disappoint his people silently._

"Adam?" The name was laced with concern when it left his lips, and he watched worriedly as thick tears pooled over in Adam's eyes and clung to his lashes like beads of diamond, but refused to fall. Adam's hands were shaking badly, clenching and unclenching in his lap, and Sauli wanted to hold them. He reached out instead and stroked Adam's hair when a tear escaped without Adam's awareness.

His hand moved to cup the side of Adam's face and gently wipe the tear away. Adam looked at him as though the loving touch was foreign to him, and Sauli leaned closer, "Whatever it is," he whispered, stroking Adam's cheek with his thumb, "Whatever it is, you have a shelter within my arms."

Adam exhaled shakily against his lips when he gave him a tender kiss. He felt the other man close his eyes and melt into it, surrendering to the moment.

Adam's eyes remained closed for a moment when he pulled away. His shaking hands reached out and held onto Sauli's, "Do you trust me?"

Did he trust Adam? "I do."

Adam leaned closer, face contorted with emotion, and pulled him into a fervent kiss, feeding on each other's lips and passions, "I'm going to make you feel so good." Adam breathed against his lips when they pulled away for a drift of oxygen.

And did Adam deliver on his promise. Sauli was wound up on pleasure by the time Adam reached his engorged cock. The raven-haired man looked at him like he couldn't wait to devour him, but amid the lapping desire was a softness that promised would accompany the pleasure. Adam's tongue and fingers left trails and imprints of fire across his skin. Pleasure exploded to the extreme when Adam's mouth engulfed him and his fingers eased him open like arrows of fire.

"A-Adam," he gasped out, fingers clutching the duvet, "N-need... I need-"

"Shh, I got you," Adam whispered against his hip, kissing it, then pulling his fingers out.

He reached for the jar of massage oil and coated his thick length with a generous portion. Sauli had been a little afraid, remembering how he had uncaringly penetrated Adam that first time, rough with little preparation. It was Adam's chance to even the score, and though afraid of it, Sauli would understand.

Adam was a nurturing lover, gentle and tending to his every need, focused on his pleasure as much as his own, if not more. He was unhurried as he thrust in and out, his hands wandering, touching him everywhere he could reach, like he couldn't keep away. Sauli reached for one of his hands and locked them together as Adam brought them together to the edge.

He came without being touched. It was powerful, shook him to the very core. He felt like he was reborn. Adam was a steady weight atop him, panting into his neck. Sauli reached a hand and stroked his hair, "Sauli?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Sauli's breath hitched. He urged Adam to look at him and captured his lips in a kiss that explained everything he was feeling but couldn't find the words for, "I love you, too."

* ♥ *

"W-what?" Sauli choked out in shock, sure he hadn't heard his Father right.

The King's demeanour was calm, but Sauli could see the agitation in his eyes, "The Northerners have advanced past the border and are gaining ground. We were un-prepared for such attack, let alone at night."

"It is strategy," Sauli whispered, looking back at his Father, "They want us to go into offense."

"Someone must've provoked them to come forth, given them some signal to carry through with their offense." Alexander conceded, "It is a full moon night on the Southerner calander. Northerners read into the lunar cycle. They use it for communication."

_"What date is it today?"_

_"April 18th. Why do you ask?"_

_Adam shrugged, smiling, "It is three nights to the full moon."_

_Sauli arched an eyebrow, "How would you know?"_

_"In the North, reading and following the moon cycle is a required knowledge."_

_Sauli leaned on his elbow, looking down at Adam curiously, "How so?"_

_Adam sat up, gesturing wildly as he explained excitedly, "It is a way of communication. Say, during war, our army troops give and take signals that way to know when to go into offense and when to withdraw. It's very complicated, so there's no worry of altering the enemy."_

"Adam," Sauli whispered, wide-eyed. He stood up and bolted to his chambers, ignoring his Father's calls, his mind racing miles a minute, "Adam!"

Empty.

He went from chamber to chamber, searching, calling for Adam, but there was no trace of the man. He finally stood in the gardens, panting, "Where would he- no... no, no, no!"

His heart seized and sank when he didn't find Wild in the stables. He was shaking all over, hurt and angry. He couldn't believe Adam would do this, would decieve him like this, couldn't believe how naive _he_ had been, to think the man who they enslaved actually held any true feelings for him, to have given himself so mindlessly to him. He choked. All those claims of love, it all had been lies, after all? "Adaaaaaam! You traitor!"

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"I do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos all is appreciated ;)
> 
> And make sure you drop and read Silent Screams by my amazing girl CuckooTrooke if you hadn't yet.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all want to kill me, but I had to change a few things for things to work out smoothly. It was a painful chapter to write, but it had to be written, so don't get another reason to kill me out of it ;)
> 
> It's drawing to a near end, maybe two more to go? Or next chapter might be the last, depending on how things go with me. Either way, this has been an amazing journey, and I want to thank everyone that stayed dedicated to this and tolerated my slow updating ♡
> 
> So, I'll leave you now to it xx

"Split up into groups of six and search everywhere, tear down the ground, if you have to. I want that traitor alive."

"Sire!"

Sauli gave a tired sigh as his men dissipated to follow the issued order. It was so hard to give that order life, his heart a numb weight of nothing in his chest as it was, harder to confirm Alexander's concerns to his Father; that someone within their sphere had given cue to the Northerner army then taken their concern to deal with the circumstance his chance to escape, that that someone was, hence his sudden disappearance, Adam, when all he wanted was to give the other man the benefit of doubt. Worst of all, his feelings didn't register _'traitor'_ , surpassed it completely and registered _'Adam'_ , translating it into safety and warmth and love as words of definition.

But dealing with his Father's rage had his pain and anger lifting their heads up and edging close to the surface, ending up with a reassurance to his Father that _when_ the man was captured he was to deal with him, that for now he had to maintain his composure as a figure of authority. They had far more critical issues at hand to worry about, although for him it was farthest as it could get from the truth. It would kill him if Adam had committed treason, but what did he expect? Adam wouldn't turn his back on a _nation_ just to gain one _person_. It was the way that he supposedly did it that was tearing at him; his agitation over war, his _dream_ of unifying the kingdoms... Sauli was having trouble believing all that was a carefully laid out lie.

" _Let me go!_ " the loud yell broke through his somber thoughts, his breath hitching as he acknowledged the voice. He rolled his shoulders back and schooled his features into an unaffected mask before he strode out into the hall where he found his guards forcing Adam to remain on his knees as they chained his hands, swords poised at his neck, threatening to slice through flesh and tendons if he so much as moved.

"You came back to execute the orders you've been given, huh?!" Markus berated, the toe of his combat boot colliding with Adam's ribs when the other man struggled. _Came back_? Adam had walked in here _willingly_? He must be completely crazed or asking for his own death if that was the case.

"I n-need to talk to him! I need to see S-Sauli!" Adam coughed, wheezing as he received a steel boot in his kidney in response, "Shut up, you filthy, worthless knave! You shall respect your superiors or I will chop you head-!"

"Markus!"

At the sound of his voice Adam looked up hopefully, struggling to break free, only to be forced back down by the withering glare Sauli gave him, not the blades closing in around his neck, "Take him to the dungeon." Adam's eyes widened at the order, and he shook his head, struggling as Markus yanked his chains, "No! Sauli, you have to listen to me! We don't have ti-" his hands shot up to his neck as Markus wrapped a length of the chains around it, his fingers scrabbling to loosen the preassure so he could breathe, "Move!" Markus barked at him.

This time Adam obeyed, lurching forward unbalanced as Markus dragged him cruelly like he would damaged goods. Sauli followed them, his chest blazing like an inferno every time Adam twisted to look at him pleadingly.

In the dungeon Sauli silently beheld the fabric of Adam's top being torn off his body as he was hung by his arms by a thick chain dangling from the ceiling, "Leave us alone." he commanded once Markus stood back from securing the chains, looking like he wanted to argue, but Sauli left him no chance, "Now."

"Sauli-"

"Not a word from you!" Sauli whirled around, panting as the pain and anger swelled in his chest. He knew he had to remain calm and not give Adam the satisfaction of seeing him so affected, but he was finding it difficult to simply breathe being close to the other man.

"Baby, please-"

" _Don't call me that!_ "

"-you have to listen to me! We don't have much time!" Adam twisted in his chains, throwing him an agitated look, "Let me explain-"

"Explain what, huh? How you lied to me? How you double-crossed your way into my beds and leeched off my affections? How you fabricated your noble words of saving innocent people and unifying the kingdoms?"

"Sauli... Sauli... _Sauli!_ Listen to me, damnit!"

Sauli shot daggers at the raven-haired man, "How dare you address me by my name? Who told you you have that privilage, huh? Who told you?!"

"Will you listen to me?" Adam asked softly, his eyes wide and pleading, "Please," he added on a whisper, "The Northerner army has cleaved through the border, and they are on a cue to take the capital tonight-"

"And you took the leverage to go on a little trip to let them know everything was going according to plan,"

Adam shook his head frantically, "No, no, no... You don't understa-"

"What is there to mis-read into, Adam? Though, I must applaud you on your brilliant skills. How bad it is for you that said skills have become invalid."

Adam chuckled sadly, his voice thick like talking physically hurt him, "Never would I have been prepared to hear something like this from you, but I expected no less when I left. I knew that my leaving would lead to you thinking me a traitor, and yes, the Northerner troops think I am here extracting information for war. I took my leave last night to learn of their offense scheme; I couldn't learn all the details, but the troops will take their cue from a man named Alexander, it was he who led me to them, to begin with."

_Midnight of that night saw Adam wandering through the palace in search of the music chamber. Sleep wasn't so much of a companion to him ever since he was captured and enslaved, and usually he found his remedy in listening to Sauli breathe and the safe feeling it provided. But not even that safety seemed enough tonight; he was high-strung and on edge for no reason he could tell. Not wanting to disrupt the other man's peaceful slumber, yet needing the comfort, he quietly wandered out in search of the music chamber._

_An awful lot of his memories were connected with music; it carried both a happiness; in giving him a haven to just be human, stripped off his fear of allowing himself to be vulnerable and without any restraint, and a deep ache; in being his only source of connection with his diceased Mother. He shakily lowered himself onto the bench of the grand piano and stroked the ancient keys lovingly, a little choked up as he whispered, "Hey, Mama," he smiled sadly, "I couldn't sleep,"_

_He took a deep breath when his trembling fingers came to rest on the keys. It was always going to be hard for him, he decided, swallowing the lump in his throat as his numb fingers de-froze and moved across the keys, and the familiar notes of the only melody he had swallowed his pain for and learned, _his Mother's_ , trickled in soothing strings. A wheezing breath left him when his chest eased, and he resumed playing the piece over and over for what felt like an eternity, until his muscles loosened and grew heavy with drowsiness._

_Leaving was as hard as playing that first note, and he moved in dragging steps, staggering back just around the corner and pressing himself back against the wall, holding his breath, muscles locked. His encounters with the man were few and far between, but whenever they occured they only acknowledged each other with an asserting stare on the man's end and a questioning one on his own. What he remembered, Alexander was a trusted advisor of the King's, and his take on matters was very sought for and taken greatly into consideration, so he should have access to all crucial and confidential information without having to steal his way around. Unless..._

_Careful in his tread, he kept hidden as he stealthily followed the oblivious man through the twists and turns in land until they stood at the edge of the jungle. A loud whistle pierced into the night, a cue, and Adam remained still, tucked to make himself invisible as his large frame allowed. A second man forged out of the darkness, and he bit back a gasp as the moon trickled its light across a cruel face he knew, but couldn't attach with a name. A Northerner commandor._

_"Did you bring what I asked of you?"_

_"Of course," rustling through his skins, Alexander took out the rolls of papyrus and handed them over, "In these you will find all the information you need, gateways into and out of the capital, secret passages, offense schemes and a detailed map of all the South. The King had divided his forces between the border and the capital, so this remains a blind spot for you to steal through and into the capital."_

_"Very well, then. Your assistance shall be met with great reward."_

_Adam bit his lip. So, the man was double-crossing it and selling his people for wealth or power. Or possibly both... He needed detailed depictions of this deal, and once in his hands, he had to alert Sauli. But how?_

_"Just a last thing," Adam perked up, "They have Prince Adam locked in the palace."_

_"It certainly is not a bad thing. In fact, we could abuse that knowledge to our benefit."_

Wasn't he the one who told you of the lunar cycle followings? Non-Northerners don't know of this method, so how did he learn of it?"

_"It's a full moon night on the Southerner calander. Northerners read into the lunar cycle."_

"You have to send out a large troop in cover to the edge of the jungle. It's unguarded-"

"And you are in any place to _advice_ what to do? We have _trusted_ people for that job,"

"No, no," Adam shook his head tiredly, his chest convulsing, "My Father's men; they're on the outskirts of the jungle waiting for their cue from Alexander. It's a trap; they learned from him that your Father has divided the troops between the border and the capital, leaving the jungle unguarded. They will steal in while the troops are busy fighting off the invasion!"

Sauli threw his head back and laughed, "And you expect me to just believe you?"

"Sauli, please-"

"Stop using my name!"

"I use it because I love you!"

Sauli chuckled humourlessly, "You love me?" His gaze shifted momentarily to stare at the leather whip, before returning to Adam. The raven-haired man supressed a pained sound, his arms flexing restlessly. They must be numb by now, and if he hung here long enough his nerves would be damaged. He considered that possibility, but found his eyes tracking the whip again. He wondered whether it would soothe his burdened heart somewhat to leave a permanent reminder on Adam's flawless skin of the pain his treason had brought. He knew he would find no satisfaction in the act itself, but the need to make the other man suffer as much as he was, if only physically, was powerful.

He moved deliberately and reached for the whip when he found no hesitation within himself, stroking the leather with his fingers, his eyes fixated on the Northerner's broad back. He felt the other man shiver as he leaned to whisper into his ear, "You love me, you said?"

He stood back and studied Adam's back, trying to decide where to lay the first lash. His anger had flared at hearing the words of decieve, engulfing his pain and numbing him as he stroke out. A sharp intake of breath graced his ears, and he scowled, bringing his next lash bearing down harder, but the whoosh of leather and another sharp intake of breath were the only sounds he was granted.

Agrivated by the semi silence, Sauli started yelling as he unleashed the whip to lick trails haphazardly across Adam's back, "You think you can win, huh?! You think you matter so much that I would just take mercy upon your damned soul and believe the _lies_ you're trying to poison me with about my own _people_ because of how I feel for you, huh?! Well, you thought wrong! You know why?! _Answer me! You know why_?! Because you're nothing to me! _Nothing_! You think that I love you? That I care for you, or your misrable excuse of a life? You thought wrong again; because you are of no value to me! _I hate you_! I wish you die alone and abandoned and no-one would look twice at your corpse, too disgusted by you! You're disgusting! A fucking _disgrace _!"__

__He panted, the whip dropping from his hand as he stared at Adam's back in shock. He felt nauseated as the image before him registered, wounds and blood and ruined skin where it was flawless._ _

__"Disgusting...?" Adam whispered so weakly, Sauli thought for a second he had imagined it. He swallowed thickly as Adam looked at him emptily. His bottom lip quivered, and... He started laughing._ _

__Sauli staggered back, wide-eyed. He was so startled by the sound, looking at the raven-haired man in shock as the latter laughed until he was wheezing, "Disgusting! Y-you... you think I'm disgusting! And... and you hate me!"_ _

__"And that makes you laugh?" Sauli asked, looking at the other man indignantly, "Have you really the feelings of a statue?"_ _

__Adam didn't answer him, just continued to laugh, his breath hitching in little gasps every few seconds. It sounded wrong; mirthless._ _

__Adam tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, and his eyes were glassy, the tears thick like syrup. He looked so devastated, the little gasps of breath turning into sobs, raw and wretched and so broken. Adam's head dropped back down as the first tear broke loose, as if he was ashamed he was crying, and Sauli, too choked up to take satisfaction, found himself doing the first thing that came to instinct._ _

__He left._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the melody by now ;) kudos/comments are very appreciated, or feel free to drop a tweet here >>> @xGlamDreamerx ♡♡


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here goes the FINAL chapter of this. I am happy and sad at the same time. It's been a wild journey, and I want to thank everyone who stuck with me and dedicated the time to read and kudo and comment through my late updates and short chapters XD but I will attack you with another story I've been working on for a while. It might take about a month for me to post, only because I'm writing everything so I can update every week and not make you guys wait ;) Thank you all very much for all the love, and I'll leave you to read it now xx

Precisely at nine the Northerner troops took stance of offense, but yet didn't attack, awaiting for some cue. Sauli didn't know how to act, or what to believe. Adam had told him so, and yet, he was certain Alexander hadn't left the palace. He would be lying should he deny that Adam's words hadn't stirred doubts in his mind. It was the closest people to Julius Caesar, after all, who had murdered him. He didn't want to take a chance on anything.

His Mother hovered worriedly in the background as his Father paced the throne and Alexander observed him calmly, "Should've killed that filthy Northerner upon capture. Should've flogged him until his flesh decayed and his bones showed then killed him."

Upon hearing the hate-filled words Sauli flinched, the image of Adam's torn back burning before his eyes. He was trying not to remember, but his Father's words had brought what happened in the dungeon back in fervor, "Father..." he trailed off, voice nearly gone, and gave a second attempt at speech after swallowing thickly, "Father, I do not know whether it is a good time or not, but you must know..." He took a deep breath, his throat clogged with emotion, "The Northerner told me there would be an attack imposed on the Capital tonight precisely at nine. Their commanders learned what zones our army is covering and plan for a troop to steal in through the jungle while our troops are fighting off the invasion. I didn't think it important to mention as I thought him lying to spare himself, but everything he told me of is happening."

"And why would he tell you such things? He would be handing over his throne, and his people, considering he did." Alexander arched an eyebrow, "Wouldn't he, My King?"

When his Father remained silent, Sauli filled in the blank, "So what you are implying-"

"That would be the ultimate humiliation, yet; their only heir reduced into an inferior whore."

Sauli felt his blood bubbe and boil like magma as Alexander rose up, bowing as he shifted his attention to the King, "If I be excused, Your Majesty, I would like to ask of your generousity the permission to have a few words with the Northerner. It may not seem likely to you, My King, but we have the upper hand in this anarchy; we could coerce them into complying in exchange of his life. If their heir died, there would arise much chaos to find another to take over their throne; he is an alone child, and with their King suffering a sudden severe illness, I would dare say they wouldn't risk the possibility of going into war without a leader. We could steer things to our favor."

"You seem to know a lot about the North, Alexander."

"Indeed, Alexander, you have my permission to do whichever you see fit." The King replied, ignoring his Son completely, "You are a wise man, and I trust your insight very much so. You may go."

"My King." Alexander bowed. Sauli waited until the man had marched away before turning to his Father, "Father-"

"I am very disappointed in you." Sauli flinched, "You do not deem whether anything is of importance or not on your own; you learn of something, you come and tell me of it immediately, then we decide how to act. A good king must know how to evaluate, keeping everything in his line of vision, but not allowing doubt to consume him. This was a dire mistake on your part, that of grave consequences."

Sauli lowered his head, "I'm sor-"

The King raised a silencing hand, "Being sorry will not change anything, nor will it reverse the way you acted. But do stay out of the way and let Alexander handle it. You are dismissed."

"My Lord." Sauli bowed and turned to leave, his mind reeling with what his Father told him. He needed to follow Alexander to the dungeon. Perhaps he was allowing doubt to consume him, but he wasn't going to disappoint his Father twice.

* ♥ *

Alexander looked imposing in his stance next to Adam, a beast snapping its jaws ready to tear at the man who limply hung from the chains, looking half alive and unaware of anything outside his own head, "I could kill you here, you know," Hearing the words, Adam's head lolled back, but he gave no other indication of awareness, "All I would have to do is inject you with this," he waved a syringe before Adam, and the raven-haired man followed its movement weakly with heavy-lidded eyes, "The poison will eat you from within, slowly and excruciatingly painful, but no," Alexander shook his head with a cold-blooded smile, "You are making this too entertaining; would it not be tragic for you to die here, abandoned, for no-one to look twice at your corpse, too disgusted to come close?" Alexander's cold laugh vibrated off the walls, a sick, menacing sound, and Sauli swallowed his tears, Adam's attempt at hiding the effect the words had on him failed, his chest heaving with their impact, "I know you told him, Adam. Still, I won't let you die here. No, your death will be far more painful than any poison can do."

"Let me tell you something, Adam; I play this game of human chess better than anybody, and that is why my name shall be immortalized throughout history. On the battle field I can outmaneuver everybody, away from the battle field I can _out-think_ everybody. But I must admit; I am envious of the power you hold over people, that even most immune hearts cave in under your spell. Yet again, how could anyone not fall for this beautiful face?" Alexander cupped Adam's face in his hands, stroking his cheek with a gentleness that belied the cold way he addressed the man, and Sauli felt nauseated, "But look what you have become; a whore who spreads his legs to the enemy to redeem the lack of connection and a loving touch in his life. Such shame... Your Mother died because of you, your Father abandoned you for the throne, ordered your death when he saw a threat to his seat of power in you. You evaded death only to fall prey in the clutches of slavery, and just when you thought you've found emotional security and partnership, the man who claimed he loved you accused you of treason and abandoned you after a little redecoration." Alexander's hand skimmed over Adam's back and pressed into one of the raw slashes, and Adam flinched, gritting his teeth against the pain, eyes clenched shut, and the tears Sauli was desperately holding back broke loose, "Oh, isn't everything going according to plan."

"What did they promise you?" Adam's voice was wrecked, thick with pain, "How could you sell your own people?"

Alexander sneered, "And you are one to talk?"

Adam shook his head, coughing weakly, "I- I din't sell my people, nor did I abandon them. I don't want war; so many innocent lives will be stolen. Can't you see?"

"Your Father was right;" Alexander exclaimed, "You are completely driven by emotion. But that is not what I came to tell you," a pause, then, "Your Prince is preparing to go into battle."

Sauli's gasp was lost in the rattle of chains as Adam's head shot up, his eyes wide and stricken and so blue in the crinkling flame that lit the cellar, "W-what?"

Alexander smiled viciously, "You will go after him." Adam clenched his jaw, looking like a caged animal waiting for his opportunity to lunge for its captors, "You will go after him, or I will kill him."

The words were like a physical blow, and Adam was trembling with the sheer force of it, "Don't..." he choked, shaking his head pleadingly, and it was all Sauli could do not to sob, "I will do all it is that you want, so long as Sauli is safe."

"Very well, then." Alexander unbound the chains and they dropped, dragging Adam down with them, "If I find out you are trying to trick me, I will lock you back in this cellar and make you watch everything I do to him before I kill you both." Adam shivered, but uttered nothing, and Sauli hid himself as he heard Alexander's foot falls approaching.

"I believe you would do the same for him, Your Highness." Sauli froze, "There is no need for you to hide." Taking a deep breath, Sauli ducked out from where he was hiding, jaw clenched as anger furled and churned in his chest, "He never lied to you." Sauli swallowed thickly, "Every word he told you is the absolute truth. He is innocent of all that you accused him of, so I imagine the least you could do to redeem the pain he had suffered, at your hands, may I add, is pay the same he is willing to pay for you. The palace is infused with my men; you are surrounded, so it shouldn't be difficult to drag you into the cellar with him. All it takes is a small injection of poison," Sauli's eyes fell to the syringe in Alexander's hand, "And he will die very slowly, very painfully, and you will watch every second of it. Imagine how much he would suffer; the seizures, the screaming, the blood and sweat and tears... He would lose complete control over his body, and trust me, My Prince, you do not want to be watching that happen. So, what will it be; the battle field, or his death?"

* ♥ *

Sauli clung to his sword as he swung, trying not to put much thought on the fact that he was _killing people_. He was defending himself, and deep down he knew the ends didn't justify the means, but he was doing what he had to do to survive. But even as the blood sprayed and the stench of death clogged his nose, he didn't regret his decision. Alexander had given him a map, pointing out the route he was to take. He wasn't much shocked when Northerner soldiers surrounded him from every other direction, over the corpses of his men. Maybe it was Alexander's actions that numbed him to the man's cunning ways. He was fighting with everything he had, but the more men he killed the more took their place. It was just a matter of time before-

"Hey!" Sauli's eyes widened, and he froze for a moment, blinking to clear his vision from the haze that veiled it, but no, Adam was still there. He wasn't hallucinating.

The spell bounding him broke as Adam pierced through men, _his men_ , a force of nature to be reckoned with, and he de-froze, swinging his sword in a wild sweep of sharp metal, barely missing the blade that thrust out for him. He didn't want to get his hopes up, or presume anything, but Adam was here, threat or no threat, he was _here_.

Between the two of them more bodies dropped to the ground, some dead, some dying, other injured and only a handful left. Adam was panting like he couldn't breathe, nearly folding in half with every gasp while shielding him behind his back, his arms shaking as he clutched the sword, and Sauli wanted to cry, because he didn't deserve any of this, "C'mon," he growled, tightening his already white-knuckled grip on the sword as his gaze shifted back and forth between the remaining men, and he was shaking too much, "I don't have time for this."

"Lay off!"

Like the command was a physical blow, all the men staggered back, hyper-aware of the new arrival, "How dare you draw your weapons on our _King_? Do you wish your names be enlisted for beheading?!"

The sword dropped from Adam's hands in a solemn clatter, and he took a shaky step towards the man, a choked _Sutan_ passing his trembling lips before he collapsed. The man, Sutan, barely caught his fall despite his lightning bolt reaction, easing them both down onto the ground. He craddled Adam's face, stroking his hair while shaking him urgently, "Adam? Adam? Ad-" His protest trailed off into wide-eyed shock, and he reached a shaking hand to tilt Adam's face to just the right angle. And that was when Sauli saw it; the blue tinge faintly but surely taking over the column of Adam's neck that could only be...

"Poison." He breathed out shakily, dropping to his knees, sword long forgotton. No... That couldn't be it. Alexander had given _his word_ and... A near hysterical chuckle of shock tore past his lips, because, _why did he believe _?__

__"C'mon," The deep voice pulled him out of his own head, and when he looked up, Sutan was already on his feet, Adam's limp form draped across his back, "You need to point me to the nearest medical compound here."_ _

__The words spurred him into action, and he fiddled with the map, following the twists of road, the Northerner soldiers who were on a command to kill him guarding their backs. It felt like an aeon before they reached a medical point, a slow death in which he was sentenced to watch Adam whimper and convulse and break out into fits of heat and coldness, that he was certain they wouldn't make it before _he_ collapsed. But by some miracle they did, brought Adam into one of the tents, where he curled up and continued to whimper and convulse. A medical hand hurried to their aid, but flinched back when he took in Adam's foreign features._ _

__"Help him," Sauli urged, and the man hesitated, clear hatred in his eyes, "He was poisoned, and you have to help him. You dare disobey Your Prince?!"_ _

__The man rattled a hurried apology, moved, though recutantly, and tilted Adam's face to examine his neck, frowning, "I dare say that the shot isn't enough to kill," he declared after a while, "but it is dangerous enough to cause severe damage the longer it lingers in the bloodstream. I'm afraid there is nothing I can do as of now without the aid of herbs I sent for. I apologize, My Prince."_ _

__"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" Sauli demanded angrily, his heart thudding like a beast incarnate, "There has to be something!"_ _

__"S-Sutan..." The trembling voice erased every trace of anger in him, and though not asking for him, he was on his knees in a flash, clasping Adam's hand in both of his, "S-stop... Th-the-the... W-war..." he wheezed to the tanned man, --who could do nothing but nod mutely with a muffled whimper, knuckles pressed against his mouth in overwhelmed emotion-- chest convulsing like it was trying to work itself into shut down, "O-order... M-my men... T-t-to back o-off..." The glassy eyes turned to look at him pleadingly, "G-go w-with-with h-him... A-arrest... A-Alexander..."_ _

__"Adam, n-no," Sauli sobbed weakly, unable to hold his emotions in check any longer, "I need to stay here with you. I can't leave... I-I _don't want _to leave."___ _

____"P-please, S-Sauli... Y-you-you have to... S-stop the-the blood... Bloodshed... Y-your people ne-need you..."_ _ _ _

____"But what about you? Adam, I-"_ _ _ _

____"Go, p-please... T-they-they're all i-in... Innocents..."_ _ _ _

____Sauli sniffled, bending down to leave a lingering kiss against Adam's knuckles, stroking the skin that he just kissed, "I will come back for you. And you have to be okay when I do, or so help me Gods, I will kick your ass into the next realm."_ _ _ _

____Adam wanted to laugh at the words, but it morphed into a choked sob, so he nodded fervently instead. Sauli stroked the side of his face one last time before pushing himself up with a heavy heart, closing his eyes as he let go and went to leave, knowing well that if he looked at Adam he wouldn't be able to, "Sauli," The urgency in Adam's voice halted his tracks, and he turned to look at the raven-haired man, "H-here," a shaking hand reached up to his neck whre amid the beads of sweat was a tiny sapphire tear droplet on a shimmering silver pendant, --that Sauli had only just noticed-- and yanked it off, "F-for prote... Protection...." Sauli held back a sob as he took the offered jewel, looking into the blue chaos of Adam's eyes as they bled a single tear droplet, before he turned and left._ _ _ _

____* ♥ *_ _ _ _

____The Northerner troops were just stealing in when Sutan issued the order for them to back down, but the battle ignited just at the border into the Southerner lands took almost a day to smolder. It was gruesome, to say the least, but it could have been a lot worse. Sauli had returned to the palace that night and exposed Alexander's treason. The man didn't even try to disclaim the accusation, thinking the Northerner troops were gaining ground and were to take over the palace, but he had been much shocked --as was his Father-- when Sauli conceded that said troops had backed down on command from Adam. His Father then had ordered Alexander to be locked into the dungeon until the date of his sentence. But all these things were insignificant to Sauli; the thing that mattered to him most was sleeping peacefully. Adam was healing as he should be, according to the medical hand. The poison was cleared out of his system, his back bandaged and healing, and his body was resting to recover. A healing sleep. They were in the compound still, but Sauli didn't mind; he could watch Adam sleep for all eternity meant for them to live._ _ _ _

____Adam, as it seemed, wasn't on the same terms of sleeping for eternity. He stirred, his eyes fluttering open just so, gorgeous blue sparkling through the black ink of his lashes, and he could cry, "Hey,"_ _ _ _

____Adam's eyes fixed on him, and a sleepy smile graced his pillowy lips, "Hey," he whispered back, just as softly, "How long has it been?"_ _ _ _

____"Three days and nights."_ _ _ _

____Adam blinked, yawned, blinked again sleepily, "I'm still tired."_ _ _ _

____"You are healing." Sauli stroked his hand, "It's all over. We were just in time before the troops stole into the capital. The battle near the border was harder to smolder, but all is well, considering. My Father awaits you to heal enough to personally propose a treaty between North and South. He sends his well wishes, as well."_ _ _ _

____"Why do I find that hard to believe," Adam chuckled, "So my Father _is_ dead then, huh?"_ _ _ _

____"I explained to him all that you did. He was a little skeptical to begin with, but he accepted it. Your Father... He died of severe illness. I'm sorry."_ _ _ _

____"Don't be," Adam shook his head, "I am not. And tell your Father that I decline his proposal."_ _ _ _

____At that, Sauli froze, "What? Why?"_ _ _ _

____Adam shifted to face him, his eyes earnest, "I don't want just a treaty, Sauli. I want to unify the lands. What is a treaty compared to that?"_ _ _ _

____"It's a step," Sauli offered, stroking the silken locks of Adam's hair, "You cannot have everything all at once. If you take a larger bite than you can chew, the consequences will most probably be severe. A treaty seems like the ideal first step on the path to unification."_ _ _ _

____Adam lowered his eyes with a sigh, his lips pouted, "You're right." A wince left Adam's lips as he shifted again, and Sauli paled as he remembered, "I know what you're thinking, and I can't really blame you." Sauli blinked back tears as Adam gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "Truth is; tables had been turned I would've done the same thing."_ _ _ _

____"I love you, you know?"_ _ _ _

____"I know. But I still needed to hear it." A rosy hue tinted Adam's cheeks as he added, on a softer note, "And I love you, too."_ _ _ _

____A few minutes of content silence later, Adam spoke again, "You are wearing it still."_ _ _ _

____"Oh," Sauli looked down at the sapphire tear droplet resting between his colar bones, "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. Here." He reached behind his neck to unclasp the pendant, but Adam's hand stopped him, "I want you to keep it."_ _ _ _

____Sauli blushed, looking down at his hands, "Then I want you to have this," This, was an Eye of Horus braclet, its iris made of emerald. He clasped it around Adam's wrist, pausing to stroke the ink there in wonder, "I didn't know you were inked." The ink was, ironically, an Eye of Horus, its iris, like the braclet, a vivid green, beautiful hues of turquoise and blue making it that more breath-taking._ _ _ _

____"It's a sign of protection. I got it inked for my 22nd birthdate." A pause, then, "You know, by the law of the North, we have just exchanged tokens."_ _ _ _

____Sauli cursed playfully, "Shoot. Now I have to ask for your hand in marriage."_ _ _ _

____"And then I have to say yes." Adam sighed in faked resignation, but couldn't hold his façade much longer. A wide smile broke out across his face, and he reached out for Sauli, clearly demanding a kiss, "Come here." And yanked him down._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think of this chapter and the story overall. I love hearing what you have to say
> 
> Until we meet again ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue?? Tell me what you guys think ;)


End file.
